When Time Stands Still
by Scared-Like-Me
Summary: Time-Turner, Hermione/Severus. Disregards Dumbledore's & Snape's deaths. Dumbledore has let mistletoe run rampant on Hogwarts grounds, Hermione gets stuck under some with Draco; suddenly she's 22 years back in time, and she has no idea how to get home.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm an idiot, it's okay, you can tell me that, because who starts yet another story when you have as many going as I do? Well...Me. I came across this ship by accident, in a Dramione fic (I have no idea why it was in that fic, but whatever), so I went to check it out (because I'm too curious, and curiosity killed the cat- aka ME).

So, on with it. This is, offically, the longest chapter I've ever written. It's almsot 5,000 words long, and I put loads of work into it. So Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If Severus was mine, he would be live. And REAL. But he ISN'T. So ...'tis not MINE. I only wish.

* * *

When Time Stands Still.

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

Hermione sighed as Ginny rambled on about Harry, not really interested about the fact that her best friend was –apparently – a great kisser. They reached the Great Hall doors and the very same bespectacled man appeared, whisking Ginny away from Hermione, giving her room to breathe.

She strode past the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, stopping to say a brief hello to Luna, who was staring dreamily at the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled secretly to herself thinking of the eccentric girl's crush on Neville, whom, Hermione knew, liked the blonde beauty as well.

She grabbed a quick breakfast –wanting to get out of the hall before Dumbledore's mysterious floating mistletoe made an appearance. She grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and drank it down, dropping the empty cup at the far end of the table before making her way to potions.

She passed a few friends on the way, and some new acquaintances- Pansy Parkinson, to name one, with whom Hermione had made good friends since the Fall of Voldemort. She was turning the last corner to the Dungeons when an arm snaked around her waist and spun her into their embrace.

Hermione was pulled so close to this person that you couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them. He leaned to whisper in her ear, making her shiver. It was only one word, and for once Hermione didn't mind the presence of Dumbledore's mischief making mind.

"Mistletoe." He practically purred. She smiled against the crook of his neck and pulled her head back to look into his silver eyes, shining brightly down at her. She moved her arms so that they cupped his face and she let her eyes flicker towards his mouth, watching as he licked his lips, letting them fall into a careless smirk.

Her eyes met Draco's for a moment before they shut and all she saw was darkness. She felt him there, his looming presence, making her excitable, and happier than she could ever remember being. And then he was...gone.

She was twisting through blackness, her throat constricting, and her mind screaming at her to open her eyes. She did and the spinning stopped, the pain in her chest rushing to head, making her reach out for something to steady herself.

Cold air swirled around her, making her shake and cower, wishing she had something warm, even a comforting face, something familiar.

She took a shaky step in the direction that she assumed was forward- it was impossible to tell, it was almost as dark here as it had been in that...tunnel. A few more cautious steps made her legs feel stronger, and made Hermione feel in place. She knew this place, wherever she was.

Another step had her foot hitting the edge of something sharp and a sudden light flared to her left, blinding her eyes. She blinked, and when her eyes could remain open without pain attacking her retinas she tried to focus her attention.

The small pillar was engraved with the Hogwarts crest, it rested in the top left hand corner, flickering in the light. Hermione reached out and felt the cool marble- it sent a shock through her system, it was strange, unnatural. She wasn't supposed to be here. She let her fingers trace the emblem, it was familiar, and reminded her of home.

She smiled at the thought, and sighing, headed away from the light, which dowsed itself when she had gotten too far away from it. And the next pillar along lit up, Hogwarts was guiding her way. A smile flickered at the edge of her features at this thought.

A sharp corner entered her line of vision and she turned it, making her mind flash to the hundreds of times she had taking this route to...To...To Potions class?

She gasped as beautiful, carved door rose above her, making her feel insignificant, just like the Entrance Doors had done on her first time entering the castle. It wasn't the same door the class room usually had, it was larger, more grand, reminding her briefly of Slughorn –Who had retired after The Fall.

She wanted to touch it, to see if this grandeur could possibly be real. But she knew she had something else to do, she couldn't linger here, she had to get back to Gryffindor Common Room, for surely it was past curfew.

She span on her heel and walked purposefully to the nearest set of stairs –begging Merlin that they wouldn't change until she got to the first floor landing. Merlin granted that wish, and she sprinted past the Great Hall and around a few corners, she had made it up the stairs; the Fat Lady was in sight, she was so close...

And she bumped into someone. Her eyes met hazel and a shock of onyx hair, devilished to the third degree, fell into them. "Hey." He murmured, smiling at her gently. He held out his hand, and only then did Hermione realise that she had fallen over. She took his hand warily and he pulled her to her feet, shooting her a cheesy grin. "I've never seen you here before, but you're obviously a Gryffindor, so ...not to be rude, but who are you?"

She smiled shyly, pushing her frizzy curls out of her face. "I'm Hermione." She mumbled, suddenly shy, looking at him from the corner of her eye, trying to understand why he was so familiar. He all out grinned at her, and ran his hand through his hair, but before she could gasp out 'Harry?' he shook her hand and said "I'm Potter, James Potter."

She would have snorted if it wasn't for the fact that this man was claiming to be Harry's dad, who was, to the best of Hermione's knowledge, dead. Killed by Voldemort over seventeen years ago. She opened her mouth to hex him for such blasphemy, but the more she looked at him the more she saw it, he had Harry's nose, and chin, his black messy hair, lanky and skinny, slightly muscled with knobbly knees that seemed to run in the Potter family.

So she smiled and decided to take this in her stride. "Well, nice to meet you James." He hooked his arm through hers, and started marching her to the Fat Lady, who seemed very interested in the 'new girl'.

"Who's this young deer, James?" The Lady asked sweetly, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

James ignored the look and said, cheerily, "This is Hermione, she's-"

"I'm a transfer student, I was sorted earlier, and I got lost on my way here." The lie came easily, and James nodded in consent, smiling at the 'newest' Gryffindor student.

After a few moments the Lady rolled her eyes, "Password James." He looked sheepish, and grinned before saying "Hippogriff." Allowing the Lady to unhinge herself from the wall and swing forward to give them access to the Common Room.

Hermione grinned at the homely-ness of the red and gold room, fire crackling gently in the hearth, surrounded by armchairs and the table Hermione used to study and do homework at was covered in books, and a few unfurled scrolls of parchment.

Four people still inhabited the room, three of which looked up and smiled when they saw James, and greeted him with enthusiastic "Prongs, you're back's!".

It was a boy with long shaggy black hair and sparkling grey eyes that noticed Hermione first. "Who's that Prongsie?" Said the young man, who was certainly a young Sirius Black.

James looked back at her, for she was hiding in the shadows, and reached out for her, wrapping a casual arm around her waist. "This is Hermione, she just transferred here." The fourth person, who reminded Hermione strongly of Ginny, whose appearance sent a pang to Hermione's heart, smiled at her in welcome.

Lily Evans stood and walked over to Hermione and hugged her gently, pulling her away from James, and letting the Marauder join his friends, each of which sent Hermione odd looks every so often.

Peter whispered something to James and Sirius, the former looked disapproving, and the later smirking playfully. It felt like her first year all over again. Lily scowled at Peter and Sirius and looked me over worriedly, "Ignore them, they're silly little kids at heart. I don't bother with them myself, except Remus, he's alright." Hermione giggled as Remus looked confusedly at them, wondering why his name had been mentioned, he bit his lip studying them curiously.

"Okay." Hermione said, nervously, trying to fight back the 'aww' at the innocent look on Remus' face. She remembered that he was dead in her time, and she wanted to fling herself at him, and hug him until he couldn't breathe. Her breath choked in her throat as she realised that they were all dead in her time.

Tears clotted her eyes, sticking to her eyelashes as she tried to blink back the salt water. "I..." She coughed, "I'm tired." She turned to Lily, remembering that she wasn't supposed to know where she was to sleep. "Can you take me to my room?"

Lily nodded, taking her tears for homesickness and lead her away from the boys, who continued their whispering, Remus and James sounding slightly worried and Peter hanging onto whatever Sirius was saying.

"They're not that bad you know, not all the time anyway." Lilly rolled her eyes –Harry's eyes- "I'll talk to them. This is your room, you share it with me, and those two," Lily jerked her head towards the two occupied beds, both had their hangings pulled tightly and light snores came from the one on the left. "I'll be up soon. It goes away after a while, the homesickness. Hogwarts is all of our homes now." Hermione gave a flimsy smile, the tears streaming down her face now, and she impulsively hugged Lily, sobbing onto her shoulder.

Lily rubbed soothing circles on Hermione's back, 'shhing' her gently, until Hermione's tears subsided a little. "Thank you." Hermione hiccoughed. Lily smiled softly at her, her eyes crinkling at the edges a bit, and squeezed Hermione's hand.

Lily left Hermione there, and the later sighed and made her way over to the only available bed, flopping onto it and exhaled with gusto, her breath sending the curls that had fallen into her face billowing about her face.

Hermione kicked her shoes off, each of them making a small thud when they hit the floor. She wrestled with her blankets for a few moments and crawled under them, burying her head under her pile of pillows. Hermione took a deep breath and willed her mind away from thoughts of home, and her family and friends, and Draco, emptying her mind of all thoughts but those of a new day and the possibility of this all being a dream.

Hermione didn't dream at all that night, just flickers of faces she knew and loved, gone and still here –or not here just yet.

She awoke with her head lolling off the side of her bed and her leg entangled in her sheets, her arms circled around her pillow. She snuggled deeper into the warmth, and sighed as she heard yawns and shuffling feet, morning greetings.

Maybe, Hermione thought vainly, maybe they'll forget about me and I'll be able to sleep some more. No such luck. Hair tickled her face, and a soft voice whispered "Hermione," and a hand shook her shoulder roughly. "Hermione it's time to get up." Hermione groaned and flipped over hoping that whoever it was would go away.

When the hand and voice persisted Hermione gave up and sat upright, her arms crossed over her chest. Three pairs of eyes rested on her, "Fine," Hermione muttered, "but I'm not happy about this." Lily cracked a small smile and went to grab her things, leaving Hermione wonder exactly what she would do, as she had no belongings.

She needn't have worried as at her bedside sat a whole new set of school uniform, along with a few sets of Muggle clothing: jeans, a skirt, and a few t-shirts, and jumpers.

She shook her head in awe; Dumbledore, did anything get past that man? Hermione supposed not. He seemed to have eyes all over the castle, informing of all the goings-on within Hogwarts. It might have been that, or something else, Hermione didn't care, she was just grateful that the Headmaster had his odd ways, otherwise she would be lost.

Hermione grabbed clean garb and went to the adjoining door which lead to a short corridor which held four separate doors at the end. Each door held a bronze plaque, the nearest one had Hermione's name carved into it in a cursive that she didn't recognise. She opened it to find it fully equipped with all the essentials she would need. She sighed and said a quick locking charm before pulling the lever on the shower, letting the water heat while she undressed.

Her shower was quick, and getting ready took even less time. She spell-dried her hair, and threw it into a sloppy bun, she fixed her tie and pulled her robes on heading back to her bedroom to grab her shoes, which she slipped on as she emerged into the main Common Room.

Everyone was staring at her, even the frightened first years looked up at her with curiosity. She wanted to run and hide from all their gazes, but before she could two arms slid around her, one from each side. She looked up, almost afraid to see who it would be. On one side James smiled at her confidently and hugged her tightly to his side; on right side stood, surprisingly, Sirius, his smile friendly, and his stance protective.

Remus came up behind them and spoke, quietly, but with a voice that demanded respect. "Break it up, get to breakfast, now, or I'll dock points."

Hermione looked at the three of them gratefully, "Thank you." She said, her eyes shining, and her lips spread widely.

"Anything for you Hermione." Sirius said, winking at her playfully and poking her in the side. She bit on her lip but the sides quirked and laughter bubbled in her chest.

He poked her again, and she let out a strangled guffaw. "Why Prongs," Sirius said, grinning wickedly, "I do believe she's ticklish." James' smile matched Sirius' and soon they were both poking and tickling at her sides and she felt her chest constrict –in a good way- and her hear beat faster to pump blood faster and she gasped for breath.

"Please," She begged, "Please stop!" And she succumbed to giggles again.

It was only a few minutes later, her lungs feeling like they were about to collapse that Remus interfered. "Okay guys, she looks like she's about to pass out." The werewolf said puling her away from them and into the protective cave of his arms. Hermione regained her breath as James and Sirius scowled at Remus.

When Hermione felt stable again she gave Remus a quick hug and glared at the two shuffling Marauders. She pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it between the two of them. "Ill give you three seconds," She growled at them, falsely. "One," They looked at each other and gulped, "Two," The turned to eye the Portrait hole, "Three," They ran for it, pushing past a couple of third years and out into the corridor skidding into the banister, and sprinting away.

Hermione lowered her wand, chuckling. "How long do you suppose it'll take before they realise I'm not behind them?" she asked a wildly grinning Remus Lupin. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked out into crowds of milling students, who were grumbling, and one Xeno Lovegood, who was having a chat with one of the portraits.

"Who knows?" Remus said, manoeuvring her through a group of Slytherins "You hungry?" He asked. Her stomach grumbled in response, and he laughed, loud and sweet, poking her tummy lightly. She smiled and hooked her arm around his waist. She had forgotten how much she missed him.

When they got to the Great Hall they were talking on about nonsense, just like they used to –or like they would do- and Hermione was feeling more at home. "I know, I hate how people always stereotype against the creatures of the Magical World." She ranted, thinking of Buckbeak and Remus himself. "It's the sheer hypocrisy that the Ministry hold though, they express _concern_," She put a sarcastic spin on the word, "about werewolves and vampires, and encourage co-operation between us all, and yet they won't try and help, I mean hardly anyone knows about the Wolfsbane potion, even though it can stop the wolves wanting to kill, it sedates them, until the cycle is over, and then they can be as normal as possible.

"It just irks me so much that they- Oh, hi James," She said, as they sat down.

James was looking very put out, but Lily hushed him, and shuffled closer to him, her fingers twining in his hair, stroking his scalp –and his ego- and he seemed to deflate, even though not a moment before he'd looked ready hex Hermione to kingdom come. Sirius blanched, and pretended to vomit behind their backs. Hermione was offended, they weren't that bad, she had seen Harry and Ginny doing worse during breakfast.

Hermione shrugged the two boys and grabbed a piece of toast, smothering it in strawberry jam, and pouring herself some pumpkin juice. She bit in and the sweet goodness made her hum, as it slid down her throat. She swigged from her juice and ignored the incredulous looks Sirius was throwing Remus in regards to her indifference.

"Hermione here has just had more experience than you Padfoot, it's not our fault that no one wants you." Hermione swallowed the wrong way and she spluttered and coughed, as Remus pounded her on the back, her eyes streaming.

"I most certainly have _not_." She said indignantly as soon as she was able. "It's normal you're going out, what do people expect?" Hermione grabbed a napkin and blotted at her cheeks and rubbed her mouth dry.

But thinking of experience had her thinking about Draco, and how much she missed him. She wished he were here, even though she appreciated and enjoy the company of the Marauders –aside from Peter's obviously- and Lily, but she had friends in the future whom she loved and wanted to be with, she had come too close to losing them all and she didn't want to spend any unnecessary moment away from them.

She pushed the thoughts of them away and waited for the others to finish their breakfast.

Just as the five of them were about to depart the Headmaster stood, and silence fell, an quality Hermione both admired and abhorred, and one she wished to learn herself. "Today, I would bid you welcome a new student, Miss Hermione Green, who has transferred here from Beaxbatons Academy, and has been sorted into Gryffindor house. I would bid you all to welcome her, and show here the same hospitality Hogwarts has shown you thus far. Welcome home Miss Green."

Sirius obviously thought the Headmaster had finished, and had stood but the headmaster said something that confused everyone but Hermione. "You will find all you need comes in your pocket, if you only think to look."

Hermione smiled as he winked at her, and rummaged in the pocket of her robes, which held her schedule –she had been put back a year!- and a small bag with an undetectable extension charm on it. As she took a brief peek inside she saw that it held all her books and potion ingredients, and when she jingled it she could hear coins jangle at the bottom. She grabbed some parchment and a new quill –eagle feather- and scribbled a short note.

_Thank you Professor._

_-H.G._

She folded the parchment neatly into a paper swan –thank Merlin for her origami lessons- and charmed it to fly to the Head table. Hermione and a few other younger students stared after it, watching as Professor Dumbledore opened it with an amused gleam in his eyes, smiling softly as he read it. He flicked his wand and it re-folded itself and he pocketed it.

Hermione felt a tug on her heart at them small gesture of gratitude and caring. That was probably the least expensive and yet the most appreciated gift of sorts she had ever given, yet it made her feel like she had just handed him the deed to the whole of wizarding Europe.

Hermione put the pouch back into her pocket and patted it gently, and un-scrunched her schedule.

**Tuesday:**

**Potions (Double).**

**Ancient Ruins.**

**Lunch.**

**Arithmancy.**

**Herbology.**

**Defence. (Against the Dark arts (Double)).**

Hermione rolled it up and placed it inside her rucksack (that had been hidden under the clothed she had been given), and stood, asking the others, silently, if they were coming. She got a resounding yes, and they left together, Hermione ignoring the looks she was still receiving; she was going to one of her favourite classes, she wouldn't let anyone ruin that for her.

They made for the Dungeons, which seemed more inviting now that she wasn't alone, and it wasn't late at night.

They arrived to find the Slytherins already there – probably because their Common room wasn't far off. Slughorn, beer belly and all came out and boomed for them to come on in. Everyone took their assigned seats.

Hermione felt her hand go into the air of its own volition, and Professor Slughorn looked quizzically at her. "Yes Miss..?"

"Green, Sir. I'm new, and I don't know where I'm supposed to sit." She explained biting her lower lip, clutching her rucksack to her chest.

"Well, Miss Green you can sit up at the front here." And he indicated to a seat beside black haired boy with withering clothes.

She made her way up and Sirius whispered out of the corner of his mouth to her "Sorry you're stuck with Snivillus." She ignored the crude remark and sat beside the boy, who smelt sweet, and familiar. She found herself inhaling deeply as she pulled her books, inkwell and her quill out from her bag.

He was like old parchment, and spices, with a hint of freshly made herbs. It was a combination that drew her in and made her wish she could have perfume that smelled exactly like that, so she could have it always.

Hermione was snapped out of her daydreams when Slughorn made a big deal out of this year's curriculum, and told them to read through chapter one of Advanced Potion Making, to be prepared for their next class.

Hermione didn't want to be a bother, or seem like a know-it-all, but she had done all this work before, and she had read Advanced Potion Making at least twice.

Before her hand could hit the air the boy's beside her did. It looked over eager and a little silly, and, Hermione realised, how she must look all the time when she answered questions in class. No wonder Snape got exasperated with her.

"Yes, Boy." Slughorn chuckled, and the boy let his hand fall.

"I've read the whole book, Sir." He intoned quietly, making Hermione's eyes widen and a few sniggers erupted form the back. She knew Sirius would say something, because he was just like that, so she quickly threw her hand into the air, surprising even herself with her gusto.

"Sir? I've read it all too." She informed him in her best Know-it-all voice. There were a few gasps and some whispers among the Slytherins.

Slughorn coughed and tried to not look shocked. It didn't work. "Well," He said uncertainly. "I suppose you two could start on the Draught of the living death, and you can finish it tomorrow, it's on page-"

"Two hundred and fourteen." Hermione and the boy chorused, causing some more guffaws and a few twittering giggles.

Hermione smiled nervously at the boy, who was looking at her from underneath his hair.

"I'll go get the ingredients; you can get the cauldron set up." He nodded sharply, reminding her of someone, not quite aware of whom. She shrugged it off, and went to the store cupboard.

The rest of the potions class went by quickly as did the rest of her morning classes, lunch had come and gone and soon it was nearly the end of the day, time for DADA.

They met up with the Slytherins on the way, as they came trouping over from their Common Room. Hermione could see a few people she knew she should recognise, but she couldn't quite pin point who they were.

The boy came up, later than the others, by himself, dragon hide boots make a definitive sound on the cold Hogwarts floors, a sound she knew. He had his cloak wrapped tightly around him, and she could see the sight fraying at the bottoms and a hole near the Hogwarts crest. His uniform was just as, if not more, shabby, under that. His eyes and face were mostly hidden by long hair that shone in the dim lighting.

Hermione heard a chuckle, and was startled to hear that it was coming from James' mouth. Sirius whooped lowly, and poked Peter and Remus in the shoulders. "Hey everyone," Sirius called gleefully, "Look, it's Snivelly."

A few cackles were heard, along with some snorts of hilarity, and some half concealed laughed.

The boy looked up, and his face was pale a sallow, his cheek bones almost protruding sickly from his face, his nose was a bit too big for this gaunt face, and he had an ugly sneer on his face. Snivelly...where had she heard that before...Snivelly...Snape!

Hermione felt anger well up in her chest as Sirius continued to taunt Snape, Remus stood by and did nothing, and James was trying to hide his smiles for Lily's sake. Peter was all out booming with wheezy laughter.

Lily looked torn, it was obvious she didn't want this to continue, but Snape had betrayed her, called her the worst thing a friend could call someone else; Mudblood.

Hermione placed a restraining hand on Lily's shoulder, giving the younger girl a look saying 'I'll handle it'. Lily sighed and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione wanted to see how far Sirius would go, and how badly she'd have to hex him.

"So Snivelly," He taunted, getting no reaction still, "How's life now that you've lost the only friend you ever had? I suppose it hasn't changed much, I mean you always knew you didn't deserve her anyway, right? You're just a filthy Half-blood, Death Eater wanna-be, who will never live up to what any wants him to be."

"Sirius BLACK!" Hermione half screamed, half growled, barely containing her rage. "You stupid little mutt! Do you feel better now? Just because you feel unworthy yourself? Just because your parents want _you_ to be a Death Eater? Just because picking on others makes you feel big, like a man? You disgust me, how could you? What has he ever done to you? And don't you _dare_ say it's just because he exists or you'll wish _you_ never existed."

Sirius cowered as Hermione's wand came in contact with his nose, and he stuttered out something about being sorry. "You will be bloody sorry, you twerp." Hermione muttered dangerously, sliding her wand back into her pocket and stalked off to the side to calm down.

Hermione continued to mutter to herself, gaining herself a few odd looks, but she didn't care, how could the man she had come to know, love and respect have been like...this?

She sighed and ran a hand through her locks, tugging at the ends, wishing she had something to hex that wouldn't cause her to get into trouble.

She sulked against the cold wall, shuddering every-so-often and glaring at the Marauders the whole time.

She sighed impatiently, where was the DADA Professor, she needed to do something to get her mind of off those little twits.

Suddenly there was a hush, and she felt like she was breathing too loudly. Light footsteps came closer and Hermione's heart thudded, and skittered nervously.

The cane came first and there he was –took him long enough, the non-shocked part of Hermione's brain thought- tall and arrogant, slim and dignified.

Hermione wished she could have fainted dead away.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? Was that cliffy mean, or was it just plain obvious who the DADA teacher is going to be? Please review! I've already gotten a start on chapter 2!

Huggles and love (sorta),

Heal My Bleeding Heart.

P.S Don't you just love Severus, I just love him. Sisius is such a Git!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh, you guys! Nine reviews! NINE! I felt so unworthy as I read them all. Thank you so much, it means the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, or Severus Snape, or...well you get the piture.

Dedication: I would like to thank my amazing Beta filledecriture, who has been the best, supporting me and helping me strighten out a few finer points, along with correcting my horrid Grammar and such. I am dedicating this story to her, for taking the time to put up with my scrambled mind and silly mistakes! Hugs.

* * *

When Time Stands Still.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

This wasn't exactly the way Hermione had imagined meeting Draco's father – if she met him at all. She had rather morbidly hoped that she would meet a –Literally- soulless Lucius in a cell in Azkaban, and that he wouldn't be able to recognise her.

He strode past them, shrouded in menace, and Hermione shrank into the wall. His long pale hair fell down his back, rippling with his cloak. The door flung itself in front of Lucius, and he strode in before them. "Enter." He called, his voice lacking the sneer she associated with him.

They all shuffled in, and once again she was seated beside the boy- settled in beside him, growing comfortable in his presence, his unique scent surrounding her once again.

Bags were unzipped and rustling was the only sound in the dreary classroom for a minute, followed by the flipping of pages. A loud smack against the chalkboard brought all eyes to the front of the class

"Today," Lucius – Professor Malfoy said, "you shall be working in pairs." There were a few groans from the Slytherins, and she heard James whoop and high-five Remus and Sirius, forgetting Wormtail altogether.

"Let's have an example pair. Mr Snape, and Miss –" He scanned down his class list – "Miss Green." Quiet titters spread throughout the room, but a sharp glare from the Professor had them silenced.

Hermione stood, Snape following suit. A few sympathetic groans came from her fellow Gryffindors – sympathy that she didn't need.

They walked to the front of the class – they had been place at the back of the room – and stood across from each other, wands drawn, but arms folded. He looked almost like Professor Snape with his robes billowing around his legs and a dangerous glint in his eyes he strongly resembled the Snape she knew from her own time.

"I want you to disarm and bind your opponent. Begin."

Snape smirked at her and leaned forward, shocking her with his closeness. "I'll go easy on you." He whispered silkily, and she stared, her eyes widening, and a smirk forming on her lips. _But I won't go easy on you,_ she thought.

They strode away from their places until they were five steps apart. Hermione turned, and raised her wand, raising a non-verbal protective shield. Snape's first jinx bounced off the shield and slammed into a bookshelf, sending a row of books cascading to the floor. He tried a few more times, but they all reflected away, and Hermione smirked: he was tiring himself out.

He was gasping, and everyone was watching with baited breath. When she was sure it was safe to let her guard down Hermione muttered "Expelliarmus." His wand flew into her waiting hand. He growled at her and she slammed back into the nearest wall. He could use wandless magic!

Hermione rasped for breath and pulled herself awkwardly to her feet. Snape's wand jerked and wriggled in her hand, but she held firm.

_Alright_, Hermione thought, _he wants to play like that? Fine_.

Hermione thought _Avis _and a flock of silent canaries appeared behind her. She muttered a spell that made them seem invisible, and shouted "Oppugno!" Making a few people laugh; it seemed as though she was flinging nothing at Snape. They halted to a stop when Snapes' robes started shredding themselves and he flapped his arms about him wildly to try and scare them off.

Hermione grinned to herself and muttered "Petrificus totalus." His body fell, thwacking on the ground glaring up at the ceiling. She approached him, flipping his wand in her hand muttering "Finite." And his body unfroze and he stared up at her, his face a mask of surprise and something resembling awe etched on his face.

Hermione knelt beside him and held his wand out. She heard James and Sirius whisper something that sounded oddly like 'Two Galleons', but she just met Snape's eyes waited. He accepted his wand gratefully. Hermione kept her hand wavering in front of him, and he eyed it warily. She smiled, and his lips quirked in response, making him appear less threatening and more welcoming, almost like someone Hermione could imagine herself getting to know- and maybe even liking.

He took her hand and it was warm in hers, it curled around hers awkwardly, and she assumed that he wasn't used to physical affection. She pulled herself to her feet, bringing Snape with her. When they were both steadied he shook the hand he was holding.

"You're good." He told her, dropping her hand and looking embarrassed. It was the closest thing to a complement she had ever received from him.

Hermione blushed. "You're not bad yourself." Hermione would have said more – complemented him on his wandless magic – but they were ushered to their seats.

Lucius smiled at the expectant class, and the effect was odd: a few girls sighed dreamily and a Slytherin boy was glared at Professor Malfoy as if he was Lord Voldemort himself. Lucius ignored these goings-on, and went on to explain how Severus went wrong, and how Hermione could have attacked faster.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to the words, even though she could hear them, and when more groups were brought forward she folded her arms across her table and rested her head in the crook of her elbow. She could vaguely hear grunts and cheers as opponent after opponent was shot down.

She felt the small gust of wind as Lucius – Professor Malfoy –she had to stop picking up on Draco's habits– walked by. His breathing was low and even as he leant up against the wall behind Severus and herself. He called for order and waved his wand towards the board, which flipped over and filled with spidery handwriting indicating the times of each duel. Hermione and Severus had come in second with a time of six minutes and forty-three seconds. They received ten points each for that.

Lu- Professor Malfoy (Oh, bugger, she would n ever get used to calling him that? It was too strange) told them that they had to write at least one scroll of parchment for next Tuesday, indicating the changes they could have made to their battle techniques. Hermione had just put a full stop on her parchment when the class bell rang.

Professor Malfoy smiled and waved them good-bye, asking, just as Hermione had finished packing her books away, if she would stay behind for a moment.

"Miss Green, I want to congratulate you on mastering Severus. I've tried myself, and I've not accomplished the feat yet. Thank you for kicking him down a notch, he needed it – in this classroom anyway." Hermione nodded. Snape? Needed taking down a peg? Yeah, right.

"But I warn you Miss Green, he was a good friend of mine when I was at school here, and I do not wish to see him hurt. He is fragile as it is." Hermione didn't know what to say for she hardly dared to believe it. Snape being fragile, when he seemed so strong, invulnerable.

"I won't, Sir," She promised anyway, "I barely know him anyway, and I doubt he would appreciate my presence – let alone my friendship." She couldn't imagine Snape being civil enough to make a friend – that's why he had lost Lily.

Hermione bid him goodbye, and made for the door, her mind whirling.

"I strongly disagree, Hermione." He muttered as she shut the door. She sighed and made her way to the Common Room, dropping off her books and passing all the diners in the Great, forsaking them for the grounds.

Hermione wondered if Hagrid worked here even now, or if someone else held his job. She didn't want to risk finding out so she wandered for what seemed like hours, knowing that she had homework to do, but not caring.

She came across a tree that seemed vaguely familiar. The nimble branches swayed, bending in the light wind. They were too flexible...Her eyes widened: the Whomping Willow.

She scrambled for her wand, trying to duck at the same time, just in case it decided to attack her. "Immobulius." She cried as a branch swung for her head. The tree stopped mid-movement, and she crawled to the hole at its base. She slid in and wandered along the passageway, her fingers trailing along the mud incrusted walls, dirt embedding itself beneath her nails.

When she came out at the Shrieking Shack she smiled. It was old and worn, but more homey, and less weather – and werewolf – worn. She delved deeper now that she had. The kitchen was in shambles, and there was no bathroom to speak of. The rest of the house was made up of numerous bedrooms and a sitting room, all destroyed, doors half ripped off hinges, broken in half, mattresses torn apart, the stuffing trailing through the house.

Hermione ended her tour in the sitting room where she settled into the ruined sofa and snuggled into its warm confines, wishing she had brought a book. Instead she muttered a few choice words to herself and a bright blue flame flickered steadily in her hand. She set it on the arm of the chair and wished she had someone to share this with, someone whom she could tell of this place, but wouldn't tell anyone else – it was Remus' sanctuary.

Hermione's eyes had closed, and her mind was drifting to less pleasant things. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lune...Draco. She missed all of them terribly, so much that she could imagine the sound of Draco's shoes coming towards her. She let him fill her thoughts: his smile, his laugh, the way he held her so tightly – as if he was afraid of losing her – yet protectively, his smell, the way his lips felt on hers: soft and careful, as if she was something precious...

Hermione wasn't sure when she fell into slumber, but she knew that she was dreaming. She had gotten home, and Draco shunned her, Ron was too wrapped up in Lavender Brown to care about her, and Harry had chosen Ginny over their eight year long friendship. Her entire house hated her – she had not changed the future, she hadn't saved those she knew would die, and they resented her for it.

Even Dumbledore seemed upset with her. He was looming, coming closer, feet stomping heavily, his shadow bringing only darkness.

Hermione bolted upright. It was just as dark now as it was in her dream – her fire had been extinguished – and her heart leapt into her throat. She didn't want to look up for fear of what she would find there; instead she pushed herself further into the couch, wishing it would swallow her and spit her out inside the castle.

"Hermione?" someone asked softly, prodding her gently with the tip of their wand. "Guys, she's in here." The voice shouted, rising in pitch, seeming hysterical to Hermione's ears. More pounding footsteps and whispering voices.

A rough shake made her jolt upright, rubbing at her terribly tired eyes. Her head rushed and blood pounded in her temples. "Wha?" she asked yawning, blinking sleepily at Remus.

"You have to go, Hermione." he said, grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet. His eyes were burning with a wild desperation, and his stance was crouched, as if he was waiting for his body to rearrange itself.

"Why?" She whined, attempting to flop back onto the sofa, even though warning bells were going off in her head, begging her to stop and think. She just wanted to sleep. Hermione was sure she had never felt so drowsy in all her life.

"Please, Hermione," Remus begged, looking imploringly at his friends for back.

"He's right," Sirius said, seriously. "It's not safe for you in here."

_I know that!_ The rational part of her mind screamed at her, begging her to flee while she could.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate. She should leave –but she didn't know why, and it wasn't safe, but she couldn't remember why it was dangerous. Moonlight edged through the flimsy blinds, and something clicked in Hermione's brain.

Moon light – Remus – he was a werewolf.

Hermione eyes popped open, "I, I have to go. I have to go now," she spluttered desperately.

Remus nodded, and cringed away from the filtering light. "I know. Go."

Hermione smiled tightly at him. "I won't tell," she promised, and fled, running so fast that she became clumsy, tripping over stray roots and rocks. The exit was blocked by shadows and swinging branches. Hermione reached up, straining her arm, until her fingers touched the twisted knot at the base of the Willow. She pressed in on it and she could feel the tree freeze. The air around it turn cold, almost as if the life was draining out of it.

She climbed out, her jeans trailing in the mud, her knees stained with grass and dew droplets. She stood and ran until she was far out of range of the Willow's branches, a pale sliver of moonlight her only source of light. She knelt on her haunches and pressed her back against a solid, but cold, rock, trying to regulate her breathing.

She was so focused that she didn't hear the dull thud of Dragon Hide boots or the light swish of a cloak in the breeze. A low howl sent shivers up her spine and made her jump and fall over. She wanted to curl into a ball and never move again.

"Are you okay?" an amused voice asked, teetering on the verge of mockery. Hermione groaned and pulled her cloak around her body letting the smooth fabric sooth her fragile nerves letting the darkness encase her. The person sighed. She felt him move closer to her, and his cloak swish over the top of her own. His heat radiated towards her as he sat beside her, the tip of his boot trailing along her exposed calf as he settled down beside her.

Hermione turned around and pulled the cloth away from her face, instead pulling her hood up to keep her hair clean. She shifted so she could see Snape in his glory, the only parts of him visible in the dark his face, mostly covered by his hair, and his long slim fingers, held at an awkward angle on his lap.

"Hi," she murmured, pretty sure she could fall asleep right here.

"Hi," he parroted back, coughing nervously, his dark eyes flickering away from her.

"So..." she said, a tinge of sarcasm in the word. He looked at her, and sneered, as if polite conversation was below him. _Slytherins_, Hermione thought rolling her eyes. They remained silent for what could have been hours, but was truly only a few minutes.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said sincerely.

"Oh," He said, his voice choked. "Well, uh, you're...you're welcome. What are you...doing...out here...?" the words were uncomfortable, and stunted, as if he wasn't used to talking.

"Nothing." She said, pushing her cloak back, and propping her head up on her flat palm, her elbow digging into the soft grass. "You?"The simple words and comfortable silence when no words were spoken was comforting to Hermione, and she wished it had been this easy- effortless- in her first year. Or maybe she had just become more accustomed to squirming her way into the lives of others.

"I come out here to think," he said, and he slapped his hand over his mouth, as if he hadn't realised the words would leave his mouth until they had left – and he certainly hadn't wanted to speak them. Hermione sat up and he attempted to scramble backwards, only managing to hurt his spine against the boulder.

Hermione grabbed for the hand that covered his mouth and pulled it down so that she could see the firm and stony set of his lips, and a sudden cold hatred filled his onyx eyes. "About what?" she asked, keeping his wriggling fingers in her grasp. Her eyes wide and beseeching.

He averted his gaze, and Hermione's heart sank. This was her chance to get to know her snarky Potions Professor before her became a snarky Potions Master, but it seemed already too late. He was already closed off and impersonal.

"Sn- Severus?" she implored, and his eyes snapped back to her, hard and determined. He wrenched his hand away from hers, standing swiftly and stalking away, without looking back, leaving a stunned and hurt Hermione.

Hermione didn't understand what she had done to make him scarper like that – maybe he was just shy? Hermione wasn't naive enough to truly think that, but she wouldn't let her mind dwell on other, less innocent reasons.

She stared off into the distance long after his sweet scent and billowing robes were gone. She stayed on the ground even after the moon passed behind one of the towers, falling down and out of the sky, leaving room for the coming sun.

Hermione was shivering from the cold, her fingers and legs numb, her hair frizzing out of control. A burst of laughter shocked her from her stupor and she rushed to her feet, only to have her head rush with blood and pain, and her legs collapse beneath her.

She had to go before they saw her here – what would they think? Hell, she barely knew what to think herself. She had never felt so alone –so abandoned – in her life, and she couldn't fight back the sorrow that ate at her as she crawled away from the Willow and finally found her legs, rushing through the Entrance Hall and whirling through corridors, her robes flying behind her, her feet tripping over themselves and nothing.

Hermione made it to the Fat Lady out of breath and gasping, her side shooting with pain. "Hippogriff," she panted, and The Lady raised an eyebrow and swung open. She clambered through the hole and up to her dormitory, only to find Lily sitting on Hermione's bed, her legs crossed, brow furrowed, biting her lip so hard that a rivulet of blood had fallen onto her chin

When Lily saw Hermione she flung herself into the bushy haired girls' arms, a string of indecipherable words spewing from her mouth, her grip tightening with each wilted breath she took. "Lily?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore the sharp nails digging into her back.

"Oh, Hermione." Lily half sobbed, pulling back and looking Hermione over worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hermione reassured, twirling out of the redhead's grip and (simultaneously showing) that she was indeed fine. Lily sighed in relief and sat back down on the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione joined her, suddenly knackered, flopping and bouncing on the fluffy mattress.

"Where were you?" Lily asked lying back too, turning so that she could see Hermione's face.

"Out by the Whomping Willow." Hermione shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "With Severus," she added, slyly, wondering if the thought of her lost friend still plagued Lily sometimes.

Hermione's theory was proven correct when Lily gasped, and stared at the elder girl incredulously. "With – with Severus?" Lily asked nervously, gulping rapidly.

"Yeah, Snape," she added, acting oblivious. "Do you know him?" Hermione asked, widening her eyes and blinking slowly. Acting innocent.

"No, well yes. I mean I _did_." The green eyed girl stuttered quietly as Marlene McKinnon stirred and tossed in her sleep. Hermione noticed the slight emphasis on the _did_.

"You _did?"_ Hermione said, mocking Lily's intonation. Lily smiled.

"Yes, but...I don't _know_ him anymore." Again with the inflection on certain words, _what was up with that?_ Hermione wondered. She debated with herself, her natural curiosity begging to know what had happened – Harry didn't tell her everything after all – but her logical, more rational side telling her that it was someone's life she was prying into and that, if the situation was reversed, Hermione wouldn't want someone she had just met inquiring after information that they had no business poking their noses into.

Before Hermione could decide for herself Lily said, "I miss him." Her voice despairing and unbearably sad. "But...I... I don't know how to forgive him...and I fear he's a lost cause." Lily's almond shaped eyes –Harry's to a T – filled with tears that Hermione could see Lily didn't want to fall, that Lily didn't want to waste on someone like Snape.

Hermione smiled sadly, and took Lily's hand, much like she had Severus' earlier, and whispered, "There's no such thing as a lost cause. I'm sure he can be saved." _I know he can be saved – he is saved,_ Hermione thought. "But you can tell me all about it some other time." _When I know you, and you know me, and when you feel you can trust me._ Hermione didn't want Lily telling her all her safest secrets just because she needed someone to talk to, she wanted to earn this woman's trust and friendship first.

Lily grinned a watery grin and slipped off Hermione's bed with a soft 'Goodnight' and slid into her own bed.

Hermione curled up on top of her covers and fell into a fitful sleep for a few hours, until the sun and the bell tolling six am woke her for another day of classes.

Classes were different that Wednesday, and through the rest of that week as Remus was absent and James and Sirius were squirm-ish and anxious. It didn't seem as though they could be bothered to unleash their mischief on others – except for Severus, who was, as always, the only exception.

Lily was on edge as well, and stayed up late, waiting in the common room until the early hours of dawn, when, Hermione knew, James, Sirius and Peter would sneak back inside from visiting Remus, looking worse for wear and either saddened, or overly excited.

Hermione hadn't brought the subject of Severus up with Lily again. Instead, they sat in the Common Room or the Library, doing their homework together and talking about silly and unimportant things until Hermione went to bed, subconsciously distressed at leaving Lily to worry herself sick, and wondering if Lily did this every moon cycle.

The weekend came and Hermione found herself wandering again, thinking of classes and how they bored her significantly, having studied all this material before, and knowing most of it by heart. Severus, with whom she had three separate classes, also seemed to be at the same academic level as herself, as did Lily.

She had been handing in mediocre work, not putting in her usual effort, as she was hoping to go home soon enough. All she had to do until then was keep her nose down, and blend in as best she could.

To do this Hermione had to significantly downplay her abilities, and to pretend to participate in the activities that others enjoyed, like Quidditch talk. She also had to joke and talk, keeping her nose out of books as much as she was able – she wouldn't let herself stand out among these people, it could cost her her discretion.

This in itself was a struggle, as it felt like she was repressing herself, the parts of her that made her _Hermione_. Added to this was the tiredness that plagued her at the strangest times, creeping in on her during classes, at breakfast, and when she roamed the grounds, to name a few instances.

On Sunday afternoon Hermione walked past an old oak, that shaded a patch of grass so perfectly that she couldn't help her want to escape beneath its' branches. She had reached the beginning of its wide shade when she noticed the figure sat beneath it, his book sprawled around him, lying on his stomach, his chin resting in the pad of his hand.

Hermione gasped and crouched down behind the trunk, her heart hammering in shock and her face flushed with pinpricks of red. It was Severus, she was sure of it, but there was something different there, something in his relaxed shoulders, his easy poise, and his slackened facial features; he wasn't exactly smiling, but his face wasn't screwed up into a smirk or sneer, which softened the lines of his face, making him, not exactly handsome –for who could think Severus Snape handsome?- but more beautiful in his own dark-and-brooding sort of way.

Hermione peered around the thick and knotted trunk to take another fleeting glance, only to find herself enraptured by his peaceful innocence, and the graceful arc of his body.

His eyes were closed, and he seemed slimmer, less dangerous. She worried her lip over the sudden and striking difference. She scanned his clothing and the most noticeable absence was that of his billowing robes, instead he favoured slightly ripped-at-the-knees Muggle jeans and a worn T-shirt, with a pair of trainers.

It suited him well, and they weren't frayed or second-hand like his school things. Hermione inched closer, not stopping to think, until her foot hit a fallen twig and it cracked under the light pressure of her plim soles.

Hermione froze as his body span and he jumped to his feet, quickly and agile, like a fox. He stared at her, breathing heavily, his sneer back in place, his eyes weary, and his wand pointed at her still chest.

Hermione raised her hands, a universal sign for surrender, and tried to back away, but before she could move an inch he was in her face, wand against her throat, his eyes deadly, and his breath light against her collarbone. "What are you doing?" he sneered, as if she was some particularly nasty and unintelligent creature on the sole of his shoe – and she wouldn't stand for it, not now.

"You don't frighten me, Severus," she told him bravely, meeting his eyes and glaring right back at him. No one would say Hermione didn't give as much as she got. Shock flickered briefly in his eyes.

"You should be afraid," he muttered, and Hermione couldn't deduce if it was a threat or a warning.

Hermione could only ask, "Why?" Did she really want to know? Hadn't her want to know everything gotten her into too much trouble before, especially with this man? She found she couldn't even answer her own questions when he was looming over her like that, his face dropping into a frown and his scent cloaking her.

"I'm not good company to keep," he told her, in all seriousness. "You won't gain any favours from being near me, and you won't be liked any better for it."

"And?" she implored, knowing that that couldn't be it. Who would be so shallow?

"And?" he whisper-shouted into her face, his breath on her lips now. "Isn't that enough? Shouldn't you want to leave, you impertinent chit? Go, leave me alone, I never asked for your company and nor do I wish to revel in it." Hermione couldn't move, she didn't want to, how could he have become so, so nasty? How could one person hate so much?

_Well,_ she thought contemptuously, _I'm not hanging around to find out. If he wants to be an insufferable git, then fine_. She stomped her foot and twirled on her heel, striding away, digging her feet into the ground with each step making sure to stomp and strop like the huffy teenager she was supposed to be.

But she knew, even as she slammed the portrait hole door behind her, that, pride be darned, she wouldn't give up, because she was simply stubborn like that – and it was a part of Hermione Granger she wasn't willing to let go of anytime soon.

Not that she would admit it to anyone else.

* * *

I got nine reviews for the last chapter, I would love it if I got that many again!

Hugs and love (sorta),

HealMyBleedingHeart. (Coral).


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I have the next chapter here for you! I want to thank all you awesome people for reviewing, and for all the favourites/alerts! You rock. I'd also like to thank my Beta filledecriture without whom this story wouldn't be possible! Thank you all. Many huggles!_

_Disclaimer: I shall own Harry Potter...NEVER. Because it wouldn't be as good if I'd written it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3. **_

The weeks passed October arrived, ringing with it cold and rain, turning to stormy skies and nights by the fire as Halloween loomed ahead. Hermione now spent many nights sitting alone on the window ledge of her bedroom, her mind far away as she stared blankly at the rain.

She couldn't really pin point what was wrong, but the feeling seemed to suffocate her as more days flew by- her mind was unchallenged, her brain weak and groggy, her mind bored and vying for Hermione to throw herself back into her studies, into her reading and conversations with. Someone other than her reflection.

It was only reasonable to conclude that Hermione was going mad.

Utterly mad as a Hatter _batty_.

Hermione sighed as chatter floated to her ears. They all seemed so carefree, so naive, unaware of the horrors the future held for them. It made Hermione sad to know there was nothing she could do; she knew how messy it was to tamper with time and how dangerous as well; she couldn't risk changing anything. She was also angry – why wasn't Dumbledore talking to her? He had to know something. After all, she obviously wasn't French, and people didn't just fall out of nowhere. So he knew something, of that Hermione was certain – but what? And why hadn't he approached her, telling her what he knew, telling her that he would let her go home?

Hermione musings were interrupted – and just in time no doubt, for she surely would have stormed to the Headmasters' office in her fit of rage, and begged him desperately to let her go home where she felt normal, and complete, and where she could be herself.

"Hermione?" a small voice asked, and Hermione turned, wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling bravely.

"Yeah, Lily?" the tearful witch asked, wanting to be left alone, yet fearing for her sanity if she was left so.

"Dorcas and I are doing our Transfiguration homework, and we were wondering if you could help us resolve a little debate we're having." Lily looked sheepish as she pushed her fiery hair behind her ear.

"Sure," Hermione replied, barely there, automatically grabbing her book bag and following Lily down to the slowly emptying common room. Dorcas Meadows sat, sucking on a sugar quill, her feet propped up on a poufy by the fire. She was twirling a blonde lock in her fingers, and her eyes were focused on something Hermione couldn't see.

Lily sat down, cross-legged, her back to the roaring fire, her books sprawled out in front of her, leaving the table and chair that Hermione usually sat at (with Remus) open for her. Hermione smiled at the small gesture as she sat down, taking out her own books and staring at the two girls, awaiting this conundrum (finally something she could put her mind to).

"Well," Dorcas started, still staring at nothing, "You see, Lils and I are disputing over the affects of alcohol on the transformation from human to animal. Lils here believes that it will affect the outcome disastrously, the effects something akin to splinching oneself. I, on the other hand think it would instead make the transformation impossible to attain."

Hermione furrowed her brow, thinking it over. She had read up extensivelyon Animagus transformations, how the outcomes could be changed, and the circumstances differed with alcohol, potions, and other such things.

"I'm not too sure," she said, snagging a sugar quill. "I would think, though, that the alcohol would affect the brain's function. If the mind is in the wrong state, you would be unable to concentrate on the transformation. While it wouldn't make transformation impossible, it would make it significantly more painful. I suppose something akin to splinching could occur."

Lily shot Dorcas a smug look, and turned back to her work, leaving Dorcas to sulk as Hermione unravelled a length of parchment, and scribbled the title of her Ancient Runes assignment. Hermione's mind quickly came up with the answers and soon had squished her tiny writing onto a four foot (she'd measured) scroll.

Hermione rolled the scroll up and slid it into her bag beside her unopened copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_, letting her mind wander to a sufficient number of weeks ago, and an interesting conversation she'd had with the Marauders.

"_Hello there, Green." Sirius grinned, slipping onto the couch beside Hermione. Hermione scowled and pushed her book off her lap onto them arm of the sofa._

"_Sirius," she replied, corking her inkwell and sticking her quill through her messy bun. "And I have a name, it's Hermione."_

_He smiled lazily at her, and kicked his boots off, resting his feet in her lap. The smell coming from his socks was nothing natural and she grimaced. He laughed at her pinched expression and wriggled his toes. _

"_You," she muttered, pushing his feet away with considerable force, "are disgusting." _

_He looked close to sending her a sharp retort, but the sudden presence of his best friend hushed him up._

_James popped_ u_p out of nowhere, settling himself in front of Hermione, leaning his back against her legs and his head on her knees. "Well Padfoot," James smirked, "someone has finally seen that you're completely undesirable – but compared to me you always have been." _

_Sirius growled playfully at the bespectacled boy, but relaxed further into the cushions. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes, and let her gaze flit around the room, settling on the flickering flames in the hearth. Her mind slowly drifted into nothingness, letting itself go blank as her gaze blurred and she encountered a still peace that she hadn't had since __her arrival._

_Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been lost, but when she came back the flames were barely embers. Remus and Peter had joined their fellow Marauders, and they were mucking about-quite noisily._

_Hermione watched them, her mind torn between disapproval and hysteria. As she watched Sirius send a Rictumsempra hex at James she knew she had to say something to the boy-who-she-loved (like a whacky uncle) but she couldn't recall what. _

_It was only when they brought up 'Snivellus' that Hermione remembered her screaming tirade at Sirius. She sighed, bringing the four boys' attention to her, and cursed herself for her lack of emotional control when stress and fear overcame her. Some Gryffindor, Hermione thought spitefully, afraid that she'd never get home, that she'd be stuck here forever, and stressed from time travel and the discovery of living with the not-yet-dead. _

_She felt tears well in her tired eyes, but she fought them off and turned to smile at the boys-that-weren't-quite-hers (Which made them significantly less attractive to her mind and made her heart pang with longing for _her_ boys)._

_Sirius," she murmured, and he looked at her inquisitively, with that ever present mischief in his eyes. "I wanted to say that...that I'm sorry for shouting at you last week." She peered up at him hopefully, her frizzy curls falling into her face. _

_He laughed and strode over to her, exuding confidence and Hermione felt a warmth bubble in her stomach. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped Hermione in his embrace. "You're silly you know that Green?" And he ruffled her, stealing the quill from her bun and telling her, "It's okay, Green, really." _

_Hermione sniffled and nodded into his chest. "Thanks," she murmured, poking him in the side and pulling away to see the surprise on his face as she attempted to get away, feeling giddy and playful all of a sudden._

_Hermione didn't get far as three sets of arms wrapped around her and dragged her onto an arm chair, pinning her there. Hermione struggled, squirming and wriggling, but to no avail, though she did hit James up the face with her arm. He grunted and let her go._

"_Mooney, sit on her," James directed and her eyes widened as she was let go only to be sat on by Remus._

"_Ekk!" Hermione squeaked, but silenced her protests as the atmosphere tensed and all eyes were turned to her. She gulped and looked up into Remus' worried eyes._

"_What?" she rasped, her throat suddenly dry, and her palms sweaty. _

"_Hermione," Remus started, and pulled himself off of her lap, kneeling before her, "We need to talk to you." He turned to his friends and they nodded as one. "We want- need to know how you knew about my..." He coughed. "Condition."_

_Hermione heart stuttered and started beating wildly. What could she tell then? What was believable?_

"_I've read about Werewolves." The room flinched at the word. "I was taught about them when I was younger. I saw the way Remus was acting that night...in the Shrieking Shack. I knew something was wrong, you were all so afraid, afraid for _me_. I knew there was something dangerous in there...and then the moon light shone in, and Remus shied away from it. I guess it made sense. I wasn't sure, but now...I know." They all stared at her incredulously, Peter looking afraid, and Remus' tight smile tinged with worry. _

"_Well," James said after a long, dead silence. "The games up Mooney. I suppose you'll be off telling everyone, won't you?" James sneered in her direction, causing a chain reaction; Peter whimpered, Remus yelped, wincing, and Sirius whacked James around the back of his head._

_Hermione was quick to defend herself. "I would never, ever tell anyone. I promise you, I won't." _

_James still looked suspicious, but the other Marauders' sighed in relief. "And," Hermione added, "Nothing could change my opinion of you Remus. You aren't the monster you become, you're the man behind the monster. You're good." He smiled at her and James sighed, finally relaxing. _

_Hermione breathed a sigh of happiness, knowing she could attempt to blend in with them. _

And even now, nearly a month later, Hermione found herself happy to be in the Marauders' presence, getting to know them all, and liking each of them (aside from, once again, Peter, who stayed as far away from her as humanly possible inside Hogwarts). She hung out with Remus more than the other two as she found him to be amicable (and less inclined to spend countless hours planning pranks), and she enjoyed helping him coax the others to do their homework and behave.

When she wasn't with them she was with Lily, Dorcas and Marlene, whom she found to be good mind stimulants and great confidants. She would constantly disappear though, leaving them for hours on end to sit in her corner of the Library (which was either occupied by Severus, or to be inhabited by him soon after she arrived), or to wander the grounds alone, exhausted and longing for home.

During these musings Hermione had failed to notice Dorcas packing up and retiring for the night. Lily stretched and yawned, making Hermione yawn. "They still aren't back," Lily fretted when Hermione's gaze was fixed on her, and Hermione turned to the clock.

"They should have been back hours ago." Hermione sighed, twiddling her thumbs. Why weren't they back? Hermione had waited with Lily the past two nights for the boys to come back, and they had never been later than 12.30, it was now three am.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Lily asked, her eyes widening. Hermione's breath hitched, something...happened? No, no they were fine, they had to be.

"No." Hermione stated firmly, moving to sit beside the red-head. "They're probably having way too much fun out there. They'll be back soon." Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around her friend, hoping to comfort the poor girl, praying she was right.

Please, Hermione begged, please let them be okay.

"It's just," Lily said, sniffling, curling into Hermione. "I worry about them so much. There's so much that could happen to them, and I'm stuck in here feeling so useless." Hermione hugged the now sobbing Lilly closer, _shh_ing her gently.

"I know," Hermione whispered, thinking of Harry and Ron, and their silly adventures – how they would leave her behind with nothing to do but wait and worry. "I know."

"How can you though? They're all I have, (Not including you and the girls)- you have everything. I've seen you Hermione, you are first to do everything in class, and you don't even glimpse at your texts when you do your work or homework. You're smart, and you'll go places, you don't seem to need anything – or anyone for that matter."

Hermione blushed and turned her face away, her eyes closed against the tears. "But, then I see you with us, and with Severus," Lily gulped against Hermione's shoulder. "You seem so alone-so closed off." Lily laughed wryly, her throat clogged up. "I guess that's why you two fit so well together. But you're always holding back- I don't really know you, do I Hermione? Not the real you anyway, I know the you who hates classes, who dislikes being too crowded, who doesn't read, who chastises others and who doesn't care about anything.

"But I don't believe in her. I think she's not real – she's not you. Why do you keep your heart so closed? Why do you shy away from us? I want to know you Hermione. Not this imposter-Hermione." That seemed to be too much for Lily and she began all-out bawling, her tears soaking through Hermione's blouse.

Hermione just held the girl – for Lily was truly a lost little girl in this moment – and thought over the questions that stirred in her mind, and made her want to be herself – the one thing that could make sense in this world where everything seemed so insane, so hard.

"I don't want to get hurt," Hermione whispered, only realising that the statement rang true as the words left her mouth. "I feel so lost here, and I don't want to be me, only to get hurt because of who I am, to get hurt because I have to leave."

Lily blinked up at Hermione, who had started crying herself, the tears falling rapidly down her reddening cheeks. Lily reached up and wiped the droplets of water away, and Hermione felt like she had been grasping at life only to finally let go – and now someone had her by the wrists, hauling her back to normalcy.

Hermione smiled shakily down at the warm green eyes, and gave Lily one last hug, pulling herself up to stretch, her muscles pulling-straining until they were taut, and then relaxing into the languorous comfort of a nearby sofa, snuggling into the downy warmth and cuddling a pillow to her chest. Tassels tickled her nose and she frowned, coming to an odd conclusion.

"I miss Crookshanks," she mumbled to herself, and Lily peered at her inquiringly.

"Who's -Wait, _what_? Leave?" Lily gasped, "What do you mean? Why would you have to leave? You aren't making any sense." Lily's brows furrowed, and she frowned at Hermione. "Why would you leave Hogwarts?"

Hermione struggled not to gawp. This was exactly why she wanted to talk to Dumbledore, this was the sort of thing she wanted to avoid. She didn't want to lie to the people she met here, she didn't want to make friendships that were fake because of her lies. Now what was she going to do- to say?

"I, um, I don't know. Just- well if my parents wanted me back go home, or if I got too homesick, I'd go back to Beaxbatons." It had to be one of the most pathetic lies ever told, but Hermione watched Lily mull it over, and saw her eyes flash with something Hermione couldn't quite decipher.

Lily sighed, and smiled acceptingly at Hermione, who yawned. "So, who's Crookshanks then? " Lily mumbled, joining the yawn-train and rubbing at her eyes, pulling her hair out of its ponytail; shaking the smooth strands from their captivity.

"My cat," Hermione said, making Lily quirk an eyebrow. "He's sweet, and old, with ginger fur, and a squished up face, and a cute pink nose. He would lie on my bed and keep my company. I loved the little fur ball." Just thinking about him was making Hermione homesick. "I miss home too," she murmured.

Lily frowned and crawled over to the couch, taking Hermione's hand, and saying, absentmindedly, "Why didn't you take him here?"

"I wasn't...allowed to," she said after a few moments thinking it over.

"You poor thing," Lily said, chewing on her lower lip as she thought it out, like a particularly complicated puzzle. Something made the girl brighten, and bounce on the spot. "Hogsmeade!" she exclaimed, as if it solved everything. Hermione worried her own lip and pulled on one of her curls, feeling confused. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend the weekend after next, there's a pet shop. You could get a new kitty!"

The thought whirred through Hermione's mind, and it jolted straight to her heart, pulsing a sense of rightness through her body. "That's a brilliant idea Lily!" Hermione said fervently, jumping up in her excitement, wanting to go now, but winding down again as she realised she had to wait – and the boys still weren't back. The latter problem was solved by the opening of the portrait hole and the clambering footfalls of four teenage boys.

Hermione gasped when she saw them carrying Remus, his body limp and bloodied, his clothes tattered and torn. Lily followed Hermione's line of sight and ran to the boys, levitating Remus' body to the couch Hermione had been occupying, giving Hermione a better look at the other three, who were considerably less damaged than their werewolf friend, but who were bad enough in their own right. Hermione told Lily to sit them all down so that she could work on Remus in peace.

Hermione gently cradled the Werewolf's head in the crook of her arm and used the other hand to settle a pillow there. She ran a quick diagnosis spell on him (Madam Pomfrey's training coming in handy), and saw that there was no internal damage, but his chest and back were badly cut, and bleeding heavily.

Okay, Hermione told herself, you can do this, he'll be okay, he has to be okay.

She cast a mild severing charm at his t-shirt and it fell away easily, and Hermione gawked at the interlacing welt-like scrapes criss-crossing his torso and chest. She gulped back tears and brandished her wand, muttering over his body, begging God that he would be okay – that she would be fast enough.

She turned him over gently when she was done, positioning his head so that he could breathe easily. His back wasn't just cut, but bitten and bruised with what looked suspiciously like hoof did shed a few tears this time, knowing that his friends had no choice but to hurt someone they loved very deeply, knowing she wouldn't be strong enough to do the same.

Hermione whispered the words that made the blood clot and stop flowing. She watched the skin knit back together with gathering calm and hope. The last cut disappeared under her wand's instruction and she sighed, deciding not to _Ennervate _him; he deserved some peace.

She turned to the others nodding at them, a smile quirking at the corners of her lips. "He'll be fine," she told them, but looking the boys over she shook her head and approached James, "You lot, on the other hand, need tending to." She took James' face in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

She pointed her wand at his nose. "Episkey," she murmured and it clicked back into place. A few more well chosen words and he was okay, and she left Lily to mollycoddle him, hugging him constantly running her hands over his face, making sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry," The red head kept muttering hopelessly. "I didn't know how to fix you." She saw James take Lily's hands into his own and pull her close. Hermione allowed herself a small smile at the two of them before turning to Peter.

She fixed him up and managed to get Sirius to let her tidy him up a bit – the prat he wanted to keep a few of the scrapes to look 'cool', at which she rolled her eyes and huffed indignantly. She would never, ever, understand boys.

Lily had moved from James' lap and had inspected both Peter and Sirius (only tutting at the latter when he smiled boyishly at her) and was now worrying over Remus' sleeping form in a similar manner.

Hermione sat down in between the three Animagi and James asked her, in a sort of desperate whisper, "Do I have any chance with her Hermione?"

Hermione smiled brightly and gave his hand a squeeze , "If you two don't get married and have a bunch of kids I'm Jiminy Cricket," she promised. He smiled and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Thanks Green," he said, winking at her. "You're not all bad." And he got up and walked over to Lily, taking arm and whispering to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and yawned heartily as she got up. "I'll see you in the morning," she called quietly as she made her way up to the sixth year bedroom, ready to collapse.

She slid under her covers and her last thought was _boys, they'll be the death of me_.

Many would say she wouldn't have it any other way.

Hermione was running late for Potions. She had woken up this morning with ten minutes to get to class, and now she was paying for staying up so late. She tripped through the ornate doors with her bag hanging from her elbow and her hair in a frizzy mess about her face. She plopped into her chair, ready to fall asleep again.

She heard a snarl of disapprovalbeside her but she just buried her head in her arms and stuck her tongue out childishly. Hermione was quite comfortable, and was well on her way to dreamland when a wand tapped her back gently. Hermione groaned and curled closer to her desk, mentally telling whoever was hitting her that he or she would regret it if they didn't stop. Whoever it was obviously didn't get the message and had turned their wand around to poke her in the side, making her jump and squeal, laughter brimming in her eyes.

She turned to see Severus smirking at her and he tilted his head towards the blackboard, which held today's instructions.

_Yay!_ Hermione though sarcastically, pinching the tender flesh at the crook of her elbow, giving herself quite the wake up call. "Okay," she murmured, reading the instructions twice over, and frowning slightly. The quantity for powdered bicorn horn was incorrect, but she didn't bother with that – she would get more anyway.

She turned to see Severus had already started the fire for the cauldron, so she made her way to the stores, passing by a knackered James and Sirius, noticing that Peter was absent, bloody rat. She grabbed what she needed and made for her desk, stuffing her bag under said desk when she had grabbed her knife, mortar and pestle.

Hermione grabbed the lacewing flies and pulled the wings from their sockets, wincing at the slight _pop_, and ground them into a lilac dust. She continued to chop, cut and juice ingredients until a sharp shove to her side made her wince and glare up at Severus harshly.

"What?" shehissed, irritated at being interrupted.

"You've poured too much powdered bicorn horn," he said, equally irked.

"Are you calling me incompetent?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I am," he retorted, shoving the vial that held that ingredient into her hand.

Hermione grabbed it at the last second, and glared at him. Noticing the time she pushed him away from the bubbling cauldron and went to pour the bicorn horn in, but his fingers closed around her wrist, and halted her progress. "What are you doing?" she half screeched, trying to pull her hand from his grasp. She needed to put that in _now_, otherwise they'd have to start from scratch.

Her eyes pleaded with him, but he just shook his head stubbornly. Hermione's eyes flashed. "I have to put it in now or it won't work!" she exclaimed, and he tugged her arm, spinning her to face him. "No," Severus spat. "You'll ruin it, and I won't let my grade suffer for some dumb little chit who can't tell the fifteenth minute from the twentieth."

Hermione scowled at him, what did he know? She had done this before, and she had approximately two minutes to administer the bicorn horn, or the potion would blow up in their face – though it might do Snape some good to blow up a few cauldrons himself, she thought scathingly.

"Please, Severus," she half begged, not wanting to lose her grade because of his I-must-always-be-right attitude.

"No!" he exclaimed, as if his word settled the argument, "It's not the right time, and you've got too much in there."

She twisted her arm out of his grip. "No, I don't!" she told him, and defiantly poured the lot into the simmering green mass.

His hand shot out to hover above the cauldron, as if to pull the powdered bicorn horn out, his eyes wide, and his mouth moving soundlessly, desperately. He roundedon her, looming over her like the over-grown bat he was to become, his face contorted in anger, thunder in his eyes.

"You stupid twit," he spat through gritted teeth. "How could you? I specifically told you not to because it would wreck the potion altogether, and now we're going to have to start all over again because of you complete incompetence, and lack of ability to obey orders!" He took a breath, and Hermione grabbed his chin in her hand and turned it towards the now sea blue potion, prayingthat he would calm enough to look at it properly.

She watched as his eyes calmed and widened comically, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

"But...how?" he asked, looking incredulously between Hermione and the potion; he'd never seen the potion this exact shade of blue, _ever_.

Hermione shrugged and smiled at him angelically.

"I – fine," he conceded, nodding curtly at her, and turning his back on her, stirring the potion with a vigour that was sloppy and angry. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or to tell him to stop, because he was going to break the wooden spoon if he wasn't careful.

She didn't have to decide, because he stopped stirring suddenly, his hands shaking. Hermione rushed to his side, removing his hands gently from the wooden spoon, and guiding him away from it. "Severus, you need to calm down, please. You're scaring me."

He looked blankly up at her, his face impassive, and his hands freezing and quavering in her own. "Severus?" she asked, her own hands starting to shake.

He seemed to bring himself around suddenly and he pulled away from her, his eyes cold again. "You stir, I'll cut and measure."

Hermione nodded, if only to keep him here – that blank corpse he had resembled for only a minute had scared her so much that she would do anything to prevent him from looking like that again.

The rest of the class went off without a hitch. Hermione and Severus got ten pointseach for the best brewed potion, and he only glared at her a few times before she scarpered off for Ancient Runes.

She daydreamed through the rest of the day, wishing she had something to do that wasn't so _familiar_.

Which, obviously, brought her thoughts back to Crookshanks, as he was her familiar. Hermione sighed. She'd defiantly have to buy a pet for the duration of her stay here – as she was certain she would be here quite a while.

She wandered the halls after DADA, passing the Humpback Witch, and thinking of the winding pathway to Honeydukes cellar, then went up and around, and past people and portraits in an achingly same pathway to the Library.

Hermione looked around briefly and slid through the door, shutting it quietly, and slinking off to a row of non academic books, shuffling about until she found the Muggle Sci-fi and Fantasy section. She grabbed an old tome and made her way through the columns until she reached a secluded part near the Muggle Studies section – hardly anyone ever came here.

She was about to slide into the crook between two right-angled shelves, but a hand – half-familiar and surprisingly warm – curled around her upper arm, and dragged her off to the side, down the Transfiguration aisle and past a few giggling first years.

She was about to protest when she was slammed, hard, into a nearby shelf, two long, lean hands pinning her there, the small calluses easily felt through her thin shirt. Hermione dropped the book, and raised her head slowly, recognising the Dragon hide boots and second hand clothes.

"Severus?" she asked, her voice croaky, and shocked. "What the hell?" And she barely resisted the urge to scream, opting for struggling against him. Her mind ran off the rail screaming at her; _he's stronger than you! He's going to become a Death Eater! He's a master of the Dark Arts, just imagine what he could do to you! Hex him and run!_

Her only defence was: _he was always on our side._

"You," he scowled, his eyes boring into hers', making her knees weak with their ferocity. "How could you sit and show me up like that? I mean literally how? It's not possible! I know more than that _oaf_ Slughorn, and he knows it! So who are you and how the hell did you know to add an extra gram of Powdered Bicorn Horn at exactly that time? Hmm?" His eyes seemed to be searching her soul for the answers he needed.

"I...I...um..." Hermione was speechless, and breathless; she was going to be found out, and she would never get home, and..._breathe Hermione, breathe. You can do this...I can't do this!_

"Tell me you bloody wench!" And he shook her, making her shoulder blades knock into the shelf behind her, hard enough that she would bruise.

"Please, Severus," she begged, tears brimming in her eyes. "You're hurting me."

His eyes glazed over, and he released her, staring at his hands in horror. He mouthed something that Hermione couldn't quite make out.

He kept saying whatever it was until the sound mimicked the movement of his lips. "I'm just like him," he whispered, his voice laced with guilt and disgust.

Hermione came back to herself, and inched forward, her hand wavering tentatively between them. "Severus?" she whispered. And his eyes met hers. He backed away, right into another bookshelf, and Hermione was so close that her hand was cupping his face.

He flinched, but Hermione persisted, her thumb stroking his pale skin, surprisingly soft, and he tilted his head – obviously involuntarily – his hair falling forward, tickling her fingers – it was silky, not greasy as Ron and Harry had always presumed. She smiled at him.

Severus jerked his head back, startling Hermione, who winced when his head hit a shelf. She reached for him again but his voice cut through her like knives. "Don't touch me."

Hermione shook her head at him – she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Her hand came into contact with his hair this time, and she smoothed it back. "I told you before, Severus, I'm not afraid of you."

He stared pityingly down at her, as if she were an infant, too small and young to understand properly. "And I told you before Hermione," he sneered, his eyes devoid of emotion again, his mask firmly in place. "You should be, because I'm just like him. I hurt everyone. I'll hurt you, so _go_." He barked the last word and seemed to mull over something for a while, knowing Hermione wasn't going anywhere.

"Or," he smiled deviously, which made Hermione more afraid of him than she had ever been, "will you tell me how you knew to add the bicorn horn?"

She shook her head, and stepped backward, in this seemingly never ending game of cat and mouse.

He grabbed her wrist again, and pulled her forward, so she was pressed tightly against him. She gasped and looked up at him; she'd never been this close to anyone, except for Draco, and the way he was looking at her thrilled her, in some sick way, making her heart pound loudly in her ears.

"Will you?" he asked, trailing a long, pale finger down the side of her face. Hermione's heart jumped as his finger inched down her neck and over her pulse point.

"I, um, I..." She couldn't even think coherently, so how exactly was she supposed to answer him? Hermione tried to get away, but his hold on her was firm. Severus tilted her chin up, and her eyes met his, they were so dark...where was his pupil? She couldn't make it out from his iris. "I should...go," she breathed as his face lowered to hers.

He was close, far too close, and he would be her teacher some day! And that didn't really matter because he was so close and he smelled so good and... "I read about it in Advanced Potion Making: Seventh year-1990 edition," she blurted, and he let her go.

Severus' eyes flew open in shock. "The 19-what edition?" he said, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"The 1970 edition." she said smoothly, hoping he would buy the lie. He raised an eyebrow and she scarpered, reaching the end of the books, and out into a public space, she was surrounded by tons of studying students. She was safe.

She rushed over to her usual table, hoping he would leave her be. She slid into her chair and tried to calm her racing heart. That was so wrong, and stupid. She loved Draco, he was so good to her, and he was smart and witty, and he made her laugh, and Hermione missed him terribly – that was the only reason she reacted like that to Snape of all people: she was missing contact with Draco so much that she would react to _anyone_ like that.

Hermione took her books out and spread them out, taking up most of the table, giving out the signal 'I'm working by myself, do not disturb.' Snape didn't get that message however, and he piled her books up and sat on the seat beside hers.

"So...you're from the future then?" he asked quietly, and Hermione gasped and hushed him. Honestly, could he have been any louder? "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured with a small smirk.

"Let me do my homework," she snapped, and he smirked some more behind his copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven_. Hermione ignored him and his _psst_s, and got through three essays and a Mock Paper before he got on her nerves.

"Fine," Hermione growled, slamming _Numerology and Gramatica_ shut. "Come with me, I'll tell you some of the things you want to know – not everything mind you; tampering with the past is a messy business."

He nodded with mock solemnity.

She magicked her books into her bag and strode determinedly out of the library and down a flight of stairs, into a spare room that she would use when she wanted to be really alone, only to find it occupied by a Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff couple.

Hermione groaned and covered her eyes, her mind trying to scrub itself clean. She bumped blindly into Snape, and she muttered, "You don't want to go in there." Hermione imagined him nodding as he thought.

"Let's go outside, walk around the grounds," he suggested, and Hermione nodded, refusing to remove her hand from her eyes. "You silly twit move your hand, you look weird, and there's enough of that going around." She was stubborn and walked peeking through her fingers.

Hermione heard Snape sigh and his hand wrapped around her own, pulling it away from her face. His face was stern and disapproving, so Hermione smiled sheepishly at him. Severus groaned and looked like her would love to do a face-palm.

Hermione followed him as they descended through the castle, passed through the Entrance Doors, interrupting the silence to tell him, "I have an appointment with McGonagall at 9.30, so I can't talk for too long." He just nodded curtly to that.

They came to a part of the Lake that Hermione had never been to before, and when a small pier that extended out about ten feet into the lake appeared out of nowhere Hermione knew that this was Severus Snape's own special spot, and he was sharing it with her. She felt a small pang in her heart, and smiled blindingly at him as they walked along it, to the very end, where Snape sat, his legs dangling over the edge.

Hermione sat beside him, Indian style, her elbows resting on her knees and her face cupped in her palms. "What do you want to know?" she asked him, tilting her face towards the setting sun, enjoying its' last rays.

"What's your real name?" Was only the first question, so she forced herself to answer, pushing down the guilty twinge and the suspicion that this was very _wrong._

"Hermione Granger."

He nodded. "And what time are you from?"

"1997."Simple, curt, straight to the point.

"And how old are you?" he seemed to cringe as he asked it – at least he'd heard it was rude to ask a lady her age.

"Nineteen," she whispered.

His eyes bugged out. "Merlin's pants," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. About earlier, I mean I didn't know...I just wanted you to be so...disgusted that you'd tell me the truth. It worked." He looked so much younger than 16 – was he sixteen, or seventeen? And so ashamed of his actions.

Disgusted? Well, it was probably better if he thought that, but that really wasn't it at all, and she held her tongue.

Hermione coughed. "Next?" she asked.

"Am I alive, then? In your time?" He seemed almost afraid to ask.

_Don't worry, you're alive and kicking, to be snarky and bat-like –intimidating First years and all, _Hermione thought, smiling wryly. She decided not to give him the sordid details. "Yes."

"Do you know me?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not answering that, you'll find out eventually."

"And what is my career?"

_Hmm, you were in Voldemort's command for a long while until you came to your senses, became a spy and took a job as a Potion Professor? Um, no._ "Can't say."

He asked, and asked, and Hermione was almost upset that she couldn't tell him everything, that she couldn't stop all these horrible deaths – that she couldn't save him.

"Okay," Hermione said after a good half hour of questions that were rarely answered. "I have to go, but I'll see you later?"

He half smiled and said, "Meet you in the library tomorrow after dinner?" Hermione nodded, and walked away, a nagging voice in her head telling her she'd forgotten to do something.

Hermione skidded to a halt outside McGonagall's room ten minutes later, and knocked on the portrait, ignoring the grumpy ex-professorswho scowled up at her from their frame.

"Come in," McGonagall said pleasantly, and Hermione pried the stubborn portrait away from the wall, and hopping over the step – you never knew at Hogwarts when a stair was looking to trip you up.

"Ahh, Ms Green." The significantly younger Professor said, smiling a crinkly eyed smile, and motioned for Hermione to sit down. "Tea?"

Hermione politely declined.

"Why have you come to see me today my dear?" she said, with a kindly air about her. Hermione sighed and felt more at home than she had in quite a while. This was normal, this was the way her life should be: normal and safe and comfortable.

"I came to ask you about an extra credit project for Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall looked interested and leaned forward, waiting for Hermione to continue. "I want to become an Animagus."

Minerva McGonagall looked positively shocked, then delighted. "My dear child, that would be an amazing accomplishment, and I would love to assist you."

Hermione smiled and asked about how the transformation worked, the spell cast, how long it would take to accomplish, animal counter-parts and so on.

It was a good few hours later when Hermione went to leave, a slip of parchment to indicate the time and date of her lesson in her pocket, and a mind full of new facts, bursting in a way it hadn't in a long time.

"Wait a moment Ms Green," McGonagall said, and Hermione turned around and quirked an eyebrow. "I have a note here From Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione's heart started to pound. "He wants to see you in his office this Saturday at noon."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head, half skipping back to the Common Room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews are love!

Hugs and love,

HealMyBleedingHeart (Coral).

P.S I'm starting back at school soon, so updates will be less frequent.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I totally feel the love. You all make my day. Thank you! Much huggles!

Disclaimer: I own nada- because I'm just cool like that. XD

I would like to thank my eternally patient, and ever amazing Beta who holds the amazingness that lets her put up with me at my suckiest- which happened to be this chapter- I was way too excited to get it out, so words just kept spewing out, and they made no sense at all- so if you hold any love for this chapter thank filledecriture, whom I shall love even when the time comes for her to tell me I suck- badly. Thanks sweetie. I don't know how you do it, but keep it up!

* * *

_**Chapter 4. **_

The Marauders were still awake when Hermione came back from McGonagall's office, and she cheerfully told them of her plans to become an Animagus. They responded with equal enthusiasm, and seemed amused to watch her bounce around the common room like an Energizer Bunny.

She was not able to keep still; next Monday could not come fast enough She had wanted to tell Lily, but she had been asleep when Hermione had arrived at the Gryffindor tower. Hermione pushed the thoughts of her coming lesson away, and concentrated on the more important thing right now – the meeting with Dumbledore.

She flopped onto the sofa beside Remus around two am, (he was now the only Marauder still awake) and he frowned worriedly at her, when her mood suddenly turned sombre. She reached for him blindly and patted him arm in awkward reassurance. He inclined his head at her and turned back to his book, leaving her to mull things over.

The crackling fire and soothing reds and golds did nothing for her spiking nerves, and she felt as jittery as before, only now it was making her anxious, and afraid. Hermione jumped up, bid a quiet 'goodnight' to Remus and bolted for her room, shutting the door with a soft _snick_ when she got to the sixth year rooms.

Marlene was still awake, and she looked inquiringly at Hermione, turning back to her diary with a huff when Hermione didn't respond accordingly. Hermione wove around the beds of both sleeping girls, slipped into her pyjamas, and gazed longingly at the patch of her pillow that should have been occupied by a ginger fluff ball.

_Oh, Crooks_, she thought sadly_, I miss you._

Hermione slid in between the covers and snuggled into her pillows. She tried to distract herself from the worry in her mind but not even replaying her favourite songs in her head with her arms wrapped around her pillow – pretending it was Crookshanks – helped. Her nose tingled and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and thoughts of home took over

What were they doing now – Harry and Ron? Were they missing her too? Or were they moving on with their lives, with Ginny and Lavender? Did Draco miss her at all? Did he fall asleep thinking only of her, they way did of him? Did he hug his covers tightly at night, and stare at the Gryffindor table during meals? Had someone taken her seat beside him in class, or did he insist on leaving it empty, in the hope that she would show up that day? Could his heart possibly hurt as much as hers ached – especially when faced with Lucius, whom he resembled so much?

Hermione could feel the tears slip down her face and fall onto her pillow, soaking it, so that it was cold and unfeeling as she hugged it – for hugging was surly better than doing as she wished she could – screaming and tearing things apart and whining that she just wanted to go _home_.

Hermione sniffled and buried her head under the blankets, trying to stifle her choking sobs. She wasn't sure when her eyes had closed, or when her mind had drifted to nothingness, but she remembered dreaming.

_Hermione was at Hogwarts – but not just any Hogwarts, Hogwarts of 1998_-_ she could see Hannah Abbot by the lake with a group of Hufflepuffs- Hermione was home. She hiked her cloak up and sprinted for the Entrance doors, which burst open before her. She pulled to a stop and bent over her knees, breathing heavily. The eyes of most of the Hogwarts student body were on her._

_When she caught her breath she looked up and searched the crowd for platinum blonde hair – but there was no sign of him. Hermione let out a small keen, and tried to hold back the tears as she keep looking for deep onyx or startling red, but they were all gone; Draco, Ron and Harry._

_Hermione's legs felt like jelly, and she wanted to let them give way, to collapse and cry and shout for her loved ones – but she was a Gryffindor for a reason, and she wouldn't be made weak. She would find them. She just _had_ to._

_She straightened, and blinked back her tears. With her head held high Hermione strode regally past inquisitive eyes and whispering portraits. She made for the Great Hall, and the doors swung open at her touch, revealing the house tables and an ever-smiling Dumbledore, whose eyes gave her the eerie feeling that he knew something that she didn't._

_Her eyes went to Ravenclaw table first, and she spotted Luna, a grinning Neville seated beside her. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Gryffindor: Seamus always with Dean, a camera wielding Dennis Creevy, a smiling Padma Patil sat beside her twin Parvati, who seemed to glow from the attention Anthony Goldstein was giving her. Lavender Brown sat by herself, looking solemn, her eyes watery and her face red and make-up free. _

_And then suddenly the dream became a nightmare. Lavender lifted her golden curled head and their eyes locked. Lavender stood, a blaze of fire and beauty, and fierce hatred and stormed past everyone, her eyes burning her shoulders shaking._

_Hermione's eyes were wide as the other girl approached, her hand raising from her side, shaking and wandless. She felt it before she realised it was happening. The was a sharp crack, and a stinging pain in her right cheek; blood rushed to the spot as pain shot through her. Hands kept attacking Hermione and banshee shrieks assaulted her ears. _

"_You cow!" Lavender screeched. "You had to leave didn't you! They didn't really care, not for a while, and then it became serious. _Granger suspected dead_, they said, and Harry and Ron decided they had to leave, they had to find you, I begged them – I begged _him_ not to go, but they did and now they're dead. Dead Granger, and it's all your fault!"_

_Hermione's knees buckled from the shock of the realisation, and warm, strong arms encircled her from behind, holding her up. She stumbled after him into an empty classroom and he threw her roughly onto a chair. She glanced up, and he was as breathtaking as ever. "Draco." She breathed and reached for him, but he jerked away from her touch._

"_Lavender is right. It was your fault – they both died looking for you. No one knows how they died exactly, but no one saw them after they left to find you – not until the Ministry called Lavender and I in to identify the bodies." His eyes held the same burning hatred that had over taken Lavender's. Hermione blinked stupidly._

_I've caused so much hurt, Hermione thought, I've killed my best friends- because they wouldn't rest until I was safe. _

_She let the guilt that was rightfully hers settle on her shoulders, it dulled her brain and seeped through her veins, eating at her, until she was no longer Hermione. She was just guilt. _

_She assumed that she couldn't feel any worse than she did at that very moment, but Draco proved her wrong; he flung a copy of the Daily Prophet at her, and left, leaving her with an old newspaper and the words, "I hope you rot."_

_Hermione looked at front cover, and screamed. _

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she was blind in the darkness. Her eyes were filmed with unshed tears and her heart hammered in her chest. Pain and remorse tore at her; her head told her she was being silly- they wouldn't fie- but the fear of her dream was too real- she might never know; who knew if she would ever go back?

Hermione had declared war upon herself, logic and emotion battling it out, could something really have happened to them? Or was so many years of reading making her imagination over-active? It went round in circles, never settling and she was unable to sleep for the remainder of the night.

Hermione got up dutifully with the others and got showered- went to breakfast like a good little girl. She acted cheerful while worry ate away at her.

Hermione recounted the events in McGonagall's office to Lily and Dorcas, who turned out to be the perfect audience- they gasped and 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' in all the right places, successfully taking her mind off things.

Classes went by too slowly, and the lack of a certain brooding Slytherin only sufficed to make her day feel like a drag. Hermione's loneliness causing her to detach herself from everyone around her. She ignored everyone in class, only raising her head from her work to answer questions, she sat by herself at lunch and dinner, remembering only at the last minute that she had promised to meet Severus in the library.

Hermione sped off and arrived a good fifteen minutes late, panting and puffing about being sorry and completely forgetting, but Severus just half sneered at her and kicked her chair away from the desk – his oh-so polite way of telling her to sit down and stop jabbering.

She did so, and felt better as the warmth and comfort that the library seemed to bring settled in around her, the musty and dusty smell of old books, and the breeze blowing in the autumn-y smell of fallen leaves and rain from outside.

They immersed themselves in their work, occasionally asking each other a question or leaving to grab a book. Severus finished first and muttered something about going to grab a novel to take back to his common room later. Hermione asked him to pick her out something good and turned back to her Ancient Runes coursework.

Severus took his time, as Hermione had long finished and tidied up when he came back, bearing two armfuls of tomes. Hermione giggled as he tried to manoeuvre around the other tables, and ended up hitting his knee off a table edge.

Hermione rushed to his side, muffling her snorts of amusement, and grabbed a stack from him. "Did you grab half the library while you were over there Severus?" She groaned at the weight, her arms aching already.

"Only a quarter, Hermione," he snapped, and Hermione knew she'd be okay with him here.

Saturday arrived before Hermione could say 'I killed Sirius Black' and her nerves were fried.

She waved 'goodbye' to Lily and Marlene, and ducked under a towering oak branch, weaving through wilting bushes and out onto Severus' pier. She slid her shoes off and tiptoed down the wooden planks, the wood snagging occasionally on her tights. By the time she was a few feet away from Severus her tights were almost completely shredded. She took a misstep and a jagged chunk of wood poked into the tender skin on the sole of her foot.

Hermione yelped and tugged her foot away, losing her balance in the process. She grappled for her wand a muttered a hasty 'Diffindo' aiming around her awkwardly placed leg, and promptly fell over.

The good thing was, she had managed to land on something soft, but the something soft tried to jerk away, muttering an 'Ow'. Hermione huffed cradled her hurt elbow in her palm; inspecting it she could imagine the dark bruise that would spread there.

Hermione grumbled to herself as she poked through her bag, hoping to get some homework in before lunch, ignoring the muffled protests of the black person that she sat upon.

She propped her knee up and rested a length of parchment on it, an un-inked quill stuffed in her hair, awaiting her use. She hemmed and hawed to herself for a few minutes, until Severus squirmed and shoved her roughly off him.

Hermione stumbled forward (knocking her inkwell over), thoroughly ripping her tights and scraping her knees. There was a loud gasp from behind her and Hermione span on her knees, not letting the pain get to her, and raised her wand.

"Oh, Merlin Severus," she sighed, pushing her wand up her sleeve, "Don't frighten me like that!" She grumbled and pushed him lightly. He scowled up at her, his hair falling into his face, obscuring his sure to be glaring onyx orbs.

A pale hand pushed his hair behind his ears and he scowled at the too innocent smile that Hermione was displaying. "I wouldn't have to," He spat, "If you weren't using me like a piece of furniture!" And he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I love you too, Sevvy," she snickered, knowing there was no use in taking his words to heart, especially when it was obvious he didn't mean them. As she sorted her books and such out she missed his mouth hanging open as though his jaw had become unhinged.

"What homework are you doing anyway?" Hermione asked obliviously. Slipping her cloak off she settled onto her stomach and yanked the quill from her hair, which fell from its bobble and fanned out about her face.

"Erm," he mumbled, shuffling through the stack of papers before him, "Arithmancy." He looked about awkwardly, unsure of where or how to settle down now that Hermione was here. She pushed her unruly curls behind her ear, smiled up at him, and said, "Come on, I could use some help with my Arithmancy." She watched as Severus raised an eyebrow in confusion and shrugged, settling down beside her.

Hermione re-removed her hair from her face and grabbed for her book, pushing it open to page seventy-two. "I was thinking about doing something like this for my solo project," she said, threading the quill feather through her fingers (the back of her mind wishing it was Draco's sleek hair). "What do you think? I mean, it is a bit complex, and it'll probably take up a good amount of my free time, but it would be worth it, don't you think?" She worried her lower lip and tossed her head, getting annoyed with her hair – _where has my bobble gone anyway_? she wondered, irritated.

He grinned internally at her lion-cub like anger, and pulled her hair into a bunch in his hands, the strands soft and bushy under his fingers. He picked up her fallen hair-tie from its resting place on her back and tied it into an approximation of her normal bun.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, and Severus' lips quirked gently, making Hermione relax. She sighed as the sun came out from behind a fluffy white cloud and she crossed her arms, resting her head into a neat crook.

"I'm getting Animagus lessons from McGonagall," she whispered, almost afraid that if she spoke too loudly she would break the peace between them.

"That's amazing!" Severus exclaimed, and decided to bombard her with questions.

She smiled dreamily at him, her mood positively brimming with calm – she felt like she could rival Luna's expressions, she was that out-of-it. "My lesson is on Monday at seven," she mumbled, her eyelids growing heavy. Severus nodded.

"Do you think McGonagall would mind if I came too?" Hermione blinked, mulling it over.

"Professor McGonagall," she corrected half heartedly. "And no, I don't think she'd mind." He smiled, his face bathed in sunlight, and as her eyes closed, content, it was the last thing she saw.

She felt Severus shift beside her, and his cloak rustled and then it was just the quiet chirping of a bird, and the sun on their happy faces.

It might have been a whole forever later when Hermione opened her eyes sleepily to the sun, and Severus' sleeping form. She smiled softly at him and sat up, stretching. She watched his mouth frown in his dream-state, and frowned too. What plagued him? She tilted her arm, her wand flying into her outstretched palm, and closed her fingers around it gently. She flicked it and her books flew into her bag. She did the same with Severus' books, taking the picnic blanket that they had left forgotten, and placing it over him.

She corked her inkwell and slid it into her bag, zipping it shut. Hermione folded her cloak over her arm and slung her bag onto her back, stealing a glance at her sleeping friend. How she doted on him – it was almost insane that she would come to like her sarcastic Potions Professor so much, but he was witty and he made her smile and feel like she was home, right here in 1976.

Hermione stroked his hair gently and wished him happy dreams, before departing for the Headmaster's office.

Hermione took a quick detour, realising she had a few minutes to spare, leaving her bag into the common room and nodding curtly to James and Lily – she wouldn't think about them now, she would save her speculations about them for later, when her mind wasn't quite so full.

Hermione came to a stop outside the stone gargoyle, and stared up at it, realising that she didn't have the password. It fixed her with a stern glare and she shrugged helplessly at it. She tried to think about what Harry had told her about the Headmasters' habits concerning his passwords. "Um, Liquorice wands?" It remained stubbornly still. Hermione knew that it had to be some type of sweet, but seeing as her parents' never allowed her sweet things too often she couldn't think of many.

"Cockroach clusters? Bertie Botts every flavour beans? Pepper imps?" It groaned and twisted away above her, a stone staircase circling up to the doorway. "Pepper imps?" she mused to herself suspiciously as she clambered up the steps, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling walking in circles was giving her.

She reached the small landing, and knocked gently on the mahogany door, and waited. There was rustling and a light _caw_, and the door was opened from the inside. Smiling down at her was a young(er) Dumbledore, his half-moon glasses slightly askew. He stepped aside and indicated for her to come in, all the while fixing his glasses to sit neatly on his crooked nose.

Hermione took the time to stare in awe around the office, filled with magical objects that she had probably never heard of before. She shot a quick grin at Fawkes, who blinked once, and tilted his head in her direction.

The Headmaster's voice startled her out of her observations. "Do sit down my dear."

Hermione decided not doing as she was told would be bad all round. As she took the quite comfy chair, Dumbledore held out a paper bag to her. "Pepper imp?" Hermione shook her head no.

Dumbledore smiled gently at her as he sat back in his chair, folding his hands together, and looking like he had all the time in the world. He didn't speak, and after a few minutes Hermione's patience was wearing thin.

"Professor Dumbledore, I hate to rush things, but why exactly am I here?" The glimmer in his eyes made her regret her question immediately. Nothing was easy with Dumbledore, was it

"Well, my dear," he said, tugging lightly on his beard and looking thoughtful, "if you mean why are you here, in this time that is not your own, I can answer you with ease, but if you mean why you happen to be here, on this earth at this very moment, and how this earth could possibly have began in order to make things thus, I would need a while to mull it over." His eyes sparkled so maddeningly that she quite wished she could hex him.

But he shot her an understanding look, and she smiled. "I would like to know why I'm in 1976, and not in 1998," she specified.

"Ahh, dear child, I'm afraid you shan't like the answer to that very much. I'm sure you've heard of time travel." Hermione nodded, and was about to state that travelling years back in time hadn't been accomplished, but he raised a wrinkly hand to stop her. "But I shall suppose that you haven't been very well educated on Phoenixes."

Hermione scowled, what did Phoenixes have to do with her situation?

"It seems that I, meaning my future self, have discovered a way to travel through time, through years into the past, and the future." Hermione's mouth fell open, how could this be possible? And why hadn't Dumbledore reported this amazing find to the Ministry? This was amazing, and she had, seemingly, been the test subject. Hermione's eyes widened comically, and she tried to say something, but resulted in looking like a fish.

"B-but," she stammered, "_how_?"

Dumbledore whistled, long and high, like a bird's keen. Fawkes squawked and flew from his perch to land on Hermione's knee. He peered up at her with intelligent black eyes, his feathers ruffling against her bare arm. He nudged her chin with his sleek head, his feathers soft and soothing.

Hermione touched him warily, and began stroking him absentmindedly, trying to take it all in. "Fawkes? Well, presumably not just Fawkes, but other Phoenixes too. How did you possibly know? And why me? Wait, wait, wait, does this mean I can go home now?" Her eyes filled with happy tears at the thought of seeing her family and friends – seeing Draco- again.

"Calm dear," Dumbledore chuckled throatily."Yes, all Phoenixes can travel, as you know, from place to place, taking people with them." Hermione's mind went back –forward – to Dumbledore disappearing in a flash of flame with Fawkes in her fifth year. It seems that my older self realised that they could not only travel form place to place, but from time to time as well. He doesn't know how it was found out, as it was his older self that sent future Fawkes to him when he was still my age, and informed him of this amazing discovery.

"He was also told about one Severus Snape, and how his future would turn out. They decided together, just like my future self and I have decided that he was worth saving." Dumbledore had stood, and he was pacing, twirling his wand in nervous hands. "But how? That was the problem. Well for me anyway. He told me of the young girl that had shown up randomly in Severus Snape's sixth year, who had became close friends with him, changed him.

"That girl was you, Miss Granger," he said, looking worriedly at her.

Hermione was barely containing her anger – was that all she was to Albus Dumbledore? A pawn in his wicked game of chess, where he controlled the pieces? This whole thing had been planned out – how could she know if her life was even her own anymore? Could she control anything while he had her under his thumb?

Fawkes cawed gently at her but she shooed him, blinded by her anger.

Her anger fizzled out to be replaced by choking tears. "Does my life and what I want mean so little to you? Haven't I done enough? Don't I deserve to be happy just like- like," She choked. Her heart ached and her eyes pricked with tears again. "Like all the others! Harry and Ron, and Neville, Luna and Ginny and..._Draco_?" Hermione was sure he couldn't understand her mumbles through her wracking sobs.

A thin hand rested on her shoulder, the old, frail body radiating sorrow, and remorse. "You poor child. I did not mean to hurt you, but, just as you deserve that happiness – which you will go back to eventually – does Severus not need and want the same? Can he not be worthy of you for a short while, so that he may have a brief time of being loved and cared for, too?"

Hermione blinked up at him, she was so hurt and confused and so lost. She didn't understand, she didn't want to think, she wanted to go home and leave all the fighting and loving and the work to the adults, she was sick of being responsible for others, she was tired of doing everything, of trying to prove herself. She just wanted to see her parents and cry in her Daddy's arms and be a child again when everything was easy and she didn't have this constant nag and worry and guilt in her heart.

The only thing that made sense to her in this tumult of emotion and swirling thoughts was Severus. Severus was her friend, and she cared for him – he deserved that, he deserved more than that. And that's all they were asking of her, to keep doing what she did so effortlessly, to do what she enjoyed doing.

To be his friend.

Her heart ached for him now, her own emotions taking a back seat. He had been so sarcastic and lost – he was alone. Severus had lost his best friend. She knew what he would do in the future, all of it, and if Hermione was honest with herself it wasn't what she wanted for her best friend – she wanted him to be happy and loved. She wanted to see him smile, converse with others, to show that he loved so deeply without being so ashamed about it. He had loved Lily, and it had never mattered, because he'd never been able to tell her.

Hermione opened her eyes (when had she shut them?) and stared into Dumbledore's emotive sea blues. "He does. He deserves all that I have at home."

The Headmaster smiled and clapped his hands, looking happy and trouble-free once more. "Oh, that's excellent Miss Granger," he exclaimed, eccentric even now.

"But, Sir, when will I go home?" she inquired, her thought becoming animated. This wouldn't be like work at all, it would just be her getting to spend time with her best friend.

"Fawkes will come to you when he is ready to leave you home," Dumbledore said cryptically.

Hermione nodded, accepting defeat easily, too happy that she had a way home, and that she could remain with friends until then. "Professor?" she said, wondering why he was staring at her so intently.

"Nothing," he reassured. "Nothing, my dear. You are a wonderful child, to give time to one who tormented you so." Hermione hadn't even thought about the fact that Severus had been the one to throw snide comments and harsh criticisms at her constantly.

Hermione pushed those thoughts away, this wasn't the same Severus. He was sarcastic and he could be mean, and rough – hard to be around when he constantly pushed you away, but he was funny and witty and he didn't judge her for being a Muggle-born, his intelligence was unquestionable, and there was something in him that was so _Severus_ that she couldn't help but care for him.

"I don't care – I know him and I love him just the way he is," she said stubbornly. Dumbledore chuckled and offered her another pepper imp. Hermione declined and told him she should be heading off.

He smiled as he bid her farewell, and when the door shut behind her bouncing hair Dumbledore wandered over to his chirping Phoenix and gently stroked his feathers. "You chose well Fawkes. She's a Gryffindor to the bone. I think she'll be good for him." Fawkes nuzzled into the old man's hand and gave a bird's approximation of a purr.

Hermione wasn't ready to be around people right now. All she could think of was that when she left she'd be losing five people that she'd never see again, and one who would hate her guts, because she was his student, and because he was naturally snarky and lacked any amicability.

Hermione didn't think she could take that. She couldn't take leaving and knowing that her newest best friend would look upon her with distain, his distaste for her would be clear in his onyx eyes – and even if he was friendly with her it would be frowned upon by the general Wizarding world as he was roughly nineteen years her senior.

Hermione had walked half way around the lake, and the sun was low on the horizon. From her spot at the edge of the water she could barely see the tip of Severus' pier. She wondered if he was over there, or if he had gone inside for dinner. She wondered if their friendship could stand a gap of twenty-two years.

_Somehow, Hermione thought, slipping her left shoe off and dipping her foot into the calm water. I doubt it. I'll be the insufferable-know-0it-all, he won't respect or care for me, he wouldn't talk to me, or even just spend time lazing around, doing nothing. H e wouldn't be the same. What she would do here wouldn't change the Severus of the future- or his attitude towards her._

That hurt, knowing that she would lose him – soon, too, going by Dumbledore's words.

She closed her eyes to the tears, realising she wouldn't be able to choose between staying here and going home, if she were given the choice. She wouldn't want to leave her friends behind, but she wouldn't be able to live here knowing she had loved ones at home.

Hermione did a quick sweep of her mind, gathering all thoughts into a bundle and locking them away -she had spent enough time dwelling on these poisonous thoughts, and they only took her in circles. Hermione let her mind go blank and opened her eyes to the simple things in life, watching the ripples her foot made spread towards a glorious sunset.

This would be the last time she would think on maybe, what if, or if only.

It was the twilight of this spot in her life- she would leave it all behind her now, she would let life come as it may, and change only that which was in her power.

She sighed as a jet of green light shot into the sky as the sun fell over the horizon, and pushed her foot back into her shoe – Hermione was hungry, and it was a long walk back to school. She wondered idly if there would be any chocolate cake, she felt like cake.

* * *

So, do tell, I'd like to get at least five reviews- it helps me write, and it lets me know that someone (besides me) wants to know where this is going!

Love (Sort of),

HealMyBleedingHeart (Coral).


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! Sorry it took so long, my Beta and I got caught up in the real world for a little while- school and all that jazz. Both of us are begging your pardons.

I know this chapter isn't much, but it's something to think on, and tells you a little of what's to come. So, you know, have fun with that. I know Hermione is a little off, and emotional, but, heck, she'll get over it.

Disclaimer: Does this piece of rubbish even compare to the brilliance of JKR? I thought not. So, tis not mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 5.**_

Hermione had, after her talk with herself by the lake, taken to wearing her heart on her sleeve, her emotions were so open as she laughed and spoke with her new friends. She also decided to not waste time trying to hold herself back – she was aiming for straight O's (and her teacher's were expecting no less from her) and she wouldn't hold her capacity for friendship and love back – she would give the Marauders and the girls in her dorm all she could, while she could.

Hermione hadn't seen Severus since Saturday, but she was eager to speak to him again. She wasn't going to waste the time she had with him now– she was going to squeeze him into every spare second she had; he would be the only one left when she went home, she wasn't going to lose him without a fight.

After dinner on Monday she rushed to change into some comfy clothes and waved goodbye to a giggling Dorcas and Marlene. Hermione skipped out of the portrait hole and down to the dungeons, where she was greeted by sneers and puzzled Slytherins. Hermione resisted sticking her tongue out at them – but only just.

Hermione skidded to a halt outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room and knocked impatiently, bouncing lightly on her heels. The door melted away and a suspicious seventh year, with long white-blonde hair glared at her. "What?" the girl sneered, expecting Hermione to shrink under her gaze.

"Is Severus there?" Hermione asked. The girl rolled her eyes in a way that was familiar to Hermione, and flounced away, poised as only a Pure-blooded Slytherin could be, and in the distance Hermione heard her call for Severus.

A minute or two later the girl –woman, really – was looking at Hermione disdainfully again, she muttered something that sounded like, "He'll be down in a minute," her silvery-blue eyes glittering at Hermione wickedly. She smiled, and it was slightly crooked, and the familiarity was irking Hermione greatly. She studied the Slytherin woman at great length, probably freaking her out, but the answer wouldn't come to her.

Severus appeared, his hair pulled back with a black velvet tie, looking nervously between the two girls. The blonde rolled her eyes at them and skedaddled.

"Ready?" Hermione asked and Severus nodded, joining her in the corridor. The wall melted back into existence behind them.

Hermione looked Severus over as they walked. He was wearing jeans – form hugging jeans (a form that rivalled Draco's if she was being honest) – and a simple black t-shirt. She smiled, and his brow furrowed. "What are you smiling at? Embarrassed by me?" His smile was joking, but there was genuine hurt in his eyes.

Hermione grimaced. "No! Nothing like that- you look...nice," she reassured. _Nice_, she thought, _and so very different._ Why, she wondered, had he never gotten married? He was good-looking, and probably had his fair share of admirers. so what could have happened to make him bitter and alone?

"You're lying," he accused, "But I don't mind, as long as you don't."

Hermione thought he was crazy, but just shrugged it off and hooked her arm through his, ignoring his stiff posture, dragging him past the Fat Lady and around a few corners stopping before the ex-professor's portrait.

Severus looked at them, and they sniggered when he extricated his arm from Hermione's grasp. She was disgruntled that he didn't want to be seen being _soft_ around her and she clicked her tongue, irritated, but stubbornly said the password, and practically ripped the portrait from its hinges in her haste to get inside and away from Severus.

He followed her in, not sure whether to be confused or bemused. He didn't understand her reaction at all, but he supposed he'd never understand girls; they were simply odd. He watched her take a seat, and he followed suit, and together they waited. In silence. A never ending silence, Severus mused.

The silence was broken as Minerva McGonagall entered, raising her eyebrows at the pair of them, and at the not-so-subtle worried and unhappy glances they shot one another every so often.

"Alright you two," she said, and they both jumped to attention, "It's a difficult task, to become an Animagus. Even harder when there cannot be one-on-one training, but we'll manage. Mr Snape, you can go first."

Hermione scowled at McGonagall, and watched as Severus stood awkwardly, his limbs suddenly gangly and stupid as he awaited instruction. (As if Severus could actually be awkward, she was letting her frustration with him get the better of her) McGonagall took her wand, and muttered something, and a wispy, silver form irrupted from its tip. McGonagall quirked an eyebrow and seemed to be suppressing a snort of amusement.

"That, Mr Snape, was a quaint little charm that revealed your Animagus form to me," The Head of Gryffindor informed him, and turned to Hermione. "If you would Miss Green."

Hermione rose, and walked, slowly, to stand beside Severus. McGonagall repeated the charm, and another wisp of smoke appeared, causing the professor to laugh, and smirk an all-knowing smirk at them.

_She's been taking lessons from Dumbledore_, Hermione thought, wishing savagely that she could hex the knowing grin from her Head of house's face. "Well?" Hermione asked, "What are our animal forms?" McGonagall shook her head, indicating that she wasn't telling the duo anything.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other, rolled their eyes in synch and huffed. "Fine." Hermione sniffed, a determined glint in her eyes; she _would_ find out.

"Now," McGonagall started, "as you both know, the mechanics of becoming an Animagus are difficult, and very defined – one small slip could disfigure permanently. One slip could kill you." Both students became increasingly grim and serious as their tutor spoke. She explained in simple terms how the transformation was carried out, telling them she'd go into greater detail in their next lesson.

Hermione stared, struggling to keep her mouth shut, as they were told of the dangers they would face just attempting this magic – the snits other wizards and witches had gotten themselves into –a woman who had ended up half human, half fish, and had died a few weeks later, a man who'd made his change permanent, and ended up living as his mother's pet dog until he's contracted an animal disease and died – his mother not knowing that he was her son.

When Severus and Hermione left an hour or so later they were quite reluctant to go back next week, and were dreading attempting the transformation, which was set to happen right before the Christmas holidays.

Hermione was nervous, and didn't feel like going back to the common room, even though curfew was nearing. She trailed behind Severus, not sure where she would go when he left for the dungeons, but knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to sleep unless her mind was diverted from the more gruesome things McGonagall had told them.

They had reached the doors to the Great Hall, and Severus veered to the left. Hermione watched him go, wondering why she was being so angry with him, especially for something so silly. "Severus!" she called, impulse taking over everything else.

He stopped, and turned, slowly, almost as if to irritate her, and stood, arms crossed over his chest, half-glaring at her. The over-all effect was tarnished by the slight humour dancing in his eyes, and his hair falling out of its tie and into his face.

"I'm sorry," she said, and his eyebrow lowered, his eyes softening. "I was being petty, and I don't even know why – I'm not usually this emotional, and I really didn't mean to go all cold and –"

He strode over to her, and grabbed her shoulders awkwardly – something Hermione filed away to think about later– and told her to shut up.

Hermione grinned impishly at him and his face became that of her good friend. Hermione opened her arms to him, and he looked at them confusedly, as if unsure of what she wanted him to do. Hermione smiled gently at him and reached out for him, her arms coming around his shoulder – and he flinched away.

The gesture stung, more than it should have, and Hermione pulled away immediately. Her eyes and nose burned, and she looked at the floor, as it suddenly seemed like the most interesting thing on the planet. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, telling herself not to cry, because if he didn't want to hug her that was fine with her. What did she care?

She couldn't have convinced Peter Pettigrew with that.

Severus was shocked when Hermione pulled away – she hadn't hit him. "Hermione?" he managed to splutter.

"What?" Her voice was sharp – but she was hurt by his rejection, she was hardly going to be happy about it. "I get it, I shouldn't have tried to hug you without your permission. It's obvious you don't want someone like _me_ to hug you."

"What do you mean like _you_?" he asked, his brilliant mind unable to think of why he had upset her so much.

Hermione eyes were shooting daggers at him, her voice was as venomous as a Basilisk, "A _Mudblood_," she spat.

He looked like he could have hit her just then, his eyes were blazing, and his fists clenched at his sides. "Don't you _ever_ call yourself that," he ground out, pain mixing with fury.

Hermione wasn't willing to back down from this fight. "But that's what I _am_ Severus, my parents were filthy _Muggles,_ they raised me and sent me off to Wizarding school, even though my blood is rotten, and filthy and muddy – I'm pretty sure that if I were to cut myself it would come pouring out in thick, brown masses, as dirty as the mud on the ground- right where my kind belong, right?"

Tears were flowing freely from Hermione's eyes, and she couldn't breathe properly, her vision was foggy and her heart pounded in rhythm with her shallow breaths. Severus was shaking; he couldn't believe that she listened to people's prejudices – she had shown to be more magical than half the dunderheads in Hogwarts – himself included (sometimes).

"Isn't that right, Severus?" she sobbed, hardly aware of what she was saying, or the attention she had gained from the Portraits. "Because I'm not worthy. You wouldn't want my filth to stain you?" Her heart constricted as she imagined him looking at her weak form, thinking her pathetic, just as he did in the future, and telling her that she was right, that she didn't deserve to breathe the same air as him.

Severus stared as she broke before him – he wasn't sure what had caused it, and he wasn't sure how to stop her pain (he'd never been good with distraught women)– but it was hurting him to see her like this. She was his first true friend since Lily and he _wasn't_ going to lose Hermione for the same reason.

He took a step towards her, knowing she wouldn't hurt him, not like his parents did, not like he had assumed she would when she had tried to hug him. She shrank away, but he kept pressing forward, until he had her backed into a wall beside the Entrance doors. "Hermione," he whispered, and she blinked up at him, tears falling down her rosy cheeks, and clumping in her long eyelashes. Her brown eyes seemed so broken. She'd lived through so much hate and prejudice, and now all she wanted was acceptance, and he had rejected her friendship – he hadn't meant to, of course, but she didn't know that.

And she was so fragile in this new school, in a different decade, with new people whom she generally struggled to fit in with due to her immense brain power and a pure untouchable aura.

"Your blood isn't dirty. You're above more than half the people in this place, you're..." _Beautiful_, he finished mentally. Hermione just stared at him through disbelieving eyes. Severus wanted to comfort her physically as well, but he wasn't sure how. No one had ever coddled him before.

He could start small, with Hermione's help. With that in mind he reached for her timidly, and pulled her away from the wall and into his embrace, his arms wrapping around her shoulders at an odd angle. Hermione cuddled into his chest, her hands fisted against his shirt, her small body giving off heat, her hair wafting the smell of vanilla and autumn leaves towards him.

Hermione sighed as his arms shifted and he hugged her properly, manoeuvring her own arms so that they clasped together behind his back, his spice and herb scent was sweet and made her think of home. "Thank you," murmured Hermione, sniffling and letting the last of her tears fall, accidentally soaking his shirt.

She had shocked Severus, but he muttered a 'you're welcome' and pulled away from the embrace to see Hermione smiling at him. "I don't know what came over me," Hermione confessed, disentangling herself from Severus reluctantly. "I guess it's just I've been judged on..." Her voice trailed off as she saw a few Portraits gawping at them, one woman muttered about the indecency of it all, to her scandalised husband.

Severus turned to see what she was looking at and scowled at the nosy old gossips. "I feel so exposed," Hermione muttered, shivering. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Severus nodded, and Hermione grinned at him, and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the Room of Requirement because she knew he'd love it.

Hermione let go of his hand and began pacing, grinning wickedly to herself when he just looked confused_. I need a place where we can talk comfortably... I need a place where we can talk comfortably...I need a place where we can talk comfortably._

After her third round of pacing the wall rumbled and a regular door carved itself into the bricks, a small brass handle gleaming in the soft light. Hermione smirked at Severus' shocked expression, and pushed the door open, indicating with her hand for him to go on in. He did so, his mouth hanging open slightly, and she couldn't help but feel mildly triumphant.

Hermione followed him and shut the door behind herself, and it automatically disappeared on the outside. It was a small room with a couch and two arm chairs around a crackling fire. The walls were a nice warm orange and, Hermione discovered when she took her shoes off, the carpet was deep and soft. She removed her cardigan and curled up on the carpet before the fireplace.

Severus followed her in a daze, and when he sat beside her he looked incredulous. "What is this place?" he asked, his mind whirling with possibilities.

Hermione smiled at his innocent awe, and explained the room to him, and its amazing magical qualities. He didn't believe her, she could tell, so she thought about what she required, and a towering pine bookshelf appeared, fully stocked, to their left. He gawped at it. "Go on," Hermione encouraged. "Think about what you want." He scrunched his face up cutely, and a table appeared, two cushioned seats angled around it, and homework supplies on top of the oak surface.

"This is amazing," he said. Hermione nodded, and imagined that she had a pillow. One nestled under her elbow and she hugged it to her chest, resting her head on it.

"I love it in here," Hermione said, the heat from the flames making her sleepy. "I used to come here all the time, when my friends thought I was in the library. It was my safe haven; it's where I met Draco – got to know him." Severus frowned at her, and cocked his head to the side.

"Who's Draco?" he asked. Hermione blushed and buried her face in her pillow. She muttered something unintelligible, wishing she hadn't brought it up – this was too embarrassing.

Severus pulled her hair away from her face and she peeked up at him, her face an unnatural shade of red. His lips quirked into a smile.

"He's my boyfriend." she squeaked, humiliated at having to explain this to Severus.

He looked horrified and shocked all at once. "Oh." He was at a loss. Hermione sighed, missing Draco more than ever. "That's...I honestly, don't know what to say." Blunt, for a Slytherin.

Hermione laughed. "Neither do I. Shall we just drop the subject?" Hermione was hoping with all of her heart that he would let it slide, she didn't want to explain the complexity of her relationship with Draco – it would take hours.

Severus nodded, and Hermione sighed contentedly. "About earlier," she started, but was cut off before she could say much else.

"It's okay, you got angry. I get angry too. I shouldn't have flinched away from you...it's just...I...I have...problems being...close...to people in general. I'm not good with...contact." It shamed him to admit it, Hermione could tell. His face filled with colour, and he hung his head, refusing to look at her.

Hermione hurt for him, her entire being full with it, her mind angry at whatever (or whoever, she cringed, terrified of the thought) had done this to him – whatever had deprived him of the care and love he lacked even when he was older.

Hermione crawled over to him, and pushed his hair away from his face, grabbing his chin and tilting his face up, so that she could look at him properly. He avoided her eyes. Her heart cried out for him. She flung herself around him, never wanting to let this broken man away from her; she wanted to fix him, to help him – but he was too proud, he would have to help himself.

"It's okay," She murmured, stroking his hair, and hugging him tightly. No one would ever hurt him again, as long as she could help it. "It was my fault. I didn't know." She briefly wondered if her touch was bothering him right now, but he wound his arms around her again and she pushed the thought away.

He was warmer than the fire's dimming flames, and his fingers stroked her back gently, rhythmically, a magic all on their own. _No wonder he's a Potion Master_, she thought sleepily, going limp.

"I should have told you," he whispered, and Hermione tried to shake her head. He was wrong; it was none of her business, she wouldn't force him to tell her all of his secrets. She was his friend, not a Ministry interrogator.

He seemed to gather that as she tried to speak up, her words slurring together, and he just shushed her, pulling her up and over to the couch, where he lay her down, her head burrowing into her pillow. She mumbled her thanks, and he smirked at her fondly, and wished he had a blanket. One appeared, and he wished for the sofa to be a bed.

He tucked her gently into the blanket, and smiled softly at her even breaths and her twitching nose. He let go of her completely and knew she'd be okay if he left her now. He tiptoed over to the door, feeling foolish, and pushed it open, making it groan loudly. Severus winced and glanced over to see Hermione still asleep, a tiny smile on her face.

Severus was half way out the door when a small voice called to him, sounding so lost, "Don't leave me!" He cringed, and continued out the door feeling guilty. "Please!" she cried, sounding as broken as he'd felt before she'd arrived in his life.

He sighed and slipped his shoes off. His shirt went next and he folded it, setting the flimsy fabric on an arm chair. He wished for another bed and blanket, and he heard Hermione hum happily, and he rolled his eyes, feeling quite grouchy and only a little put out as he climbed into his bed for the night.

When Hermione woke the next morning she half expected Draco to pop up from nowhere as she peered blearily around the Room of Requirement. When he didn't she frowned and rubbed at her eyes. She got up and asked for a shower room and some clean clothes.

When she had gotten tidied up and was ready for the day she put her hair into a messy bun, grabbed a quill to stick in it –just in case – and grinned as a fully stocked kitchen appeared. She smirked when she saw a sleeping Severus, and _accioed_ a pan and two plates with cutlery for both of them. She poked about in the cupboards for a few minutes, and decided on pancakes – a totally neutral breakfast.

She oiled the pan and poured the readymade mix out, flipping it until both sides were crispy and golden. By the time Severus had gotten up she had made a tower of pancakes and they were set on the table beside the relit fire, and Hermione was digging in to her honey and sugar covered stack.

Severus stood up, his blanket pooling at his feet, and Hermione couldn't do anything but stare. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Hermione blinked; he still wasn't wearing a shirt. Severus Snape was standing before her and _he wasn't wearing a shirt._ Hermione was sure that she could faint from the lack of air her brain was getting.

Her mind was a messy puddle of goo, his chest wasn't exactly muscled, but it was slim and toned. He had these small black hairs, that were disappearing down his lowly slung jeans and that silly lopsided smile..._Stop staring Hermione_! She scolded herself, her cheeks burning as she looked away, the image of his bed head hair still lingering.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he stretched and came to sit beside her. Hermione gulped, and looked up at him, keeping her eyes on his face. "Morning," she said, trying to not blush. He just nodded, and grabbed a couple of pancakes and the maple syrup.

"There's shower, next door," she told him, using any excuse to not look at him, almost certain that when she got back to 1998, older Snape would murder her for ogling him like that. "And, um, there's more food in the kitchen, if you want something else." Hermione didn't know what to say. Her mouth went dry and she mentally smacked herself, aware of how stupid she would look if she actually hit herself.

Hermione quickly finished her breakfast, and took her dishes to the kitchen to wash them. She did so acutely and was finishing up when she heard the shower start. _Oh, that git_, she thought, _accioing_ his dishes and washing them too.

By the time she was finished the bathroom door opened and Severus stepped out, thankfully wearing a shirt this time. Hermione smiled at him, and he thanked her for cleaning up his mess. She just shrugged and said, "I didn't mind," and then, "Truly," when he looked sceptical.

"I've got to go," she told him. "You know, to grab my books and everything, but I'll see you after." He nodded at her, but his forehead creased with worry. Hermione said, "It's getting too cold to go outside now, meet me in here tonight instead?"

He brightened and said 'yes'. Hermione gave him a quick hug and was out the door and on her way to the Gryffindor common room in minutes, barely hearing his muffled question.

She woke the Fat Lady and said "Hippogriff," and snuck quietly up to her room. She was relieved to find the room empty; everyone was in the bathrooms.

Looking at her messy bed, she was immensely glad that she hadn't bothered to make it yesterday – how odd would it have looked if her bed was made, and she was gone at eight in the morning? She flicked her wand and her bed made itself, a swish and her books arranged themselves into her bag, and she was down in the Great Hall just as Breakfast was piled onto the now groaning tables.

Hermione sat down and took out her Arithmancy book, flicking through a few ideas, knowing she needed to talk to Vector soon, because she was running out of time to begin her solo project. Hermione mused over what she could possibly do, seeing as the idea she had shared with Severus had come to a dead end.

Hermione was shocked out of her thoughts when someone poked her, quite hard, on both sides of her waist at the same time. She jumped and squealed, slapping at the hands that had poked her. She glared at James as he sat beside her, grinning like the idiot he was. His expression wavered, and his lips feel into a pout, his eyes pleading.

Hermione shook her head and whacked him around the head with her Arithmancy book. Sirius snorted on her other side, and she swung for him too, but he dodged it, and she ended up hitting Remus by accident. Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, looking Remus over anxiously. "Are you okay? I am so sorry Remus, I didn't mean to...I..." She spun on Sirius, "Quit you laughing Sirius Black!" she snapped, and went back to fussing.

Remus waved her away, "Don't worry, you only got my ear, I'm all good." He tilted his left ear towards her, and grinned, "I'm fine." Hermione's eyes prickled, and she swayed on the spot, her mind going back to George's missing ear, bleeding and black. She gagged, and looked away, half collapsing onto the bench between Sirius and James.

Lily slid in beside her, took one look at her expression and demanded of the boys, "What have you lot done now?"

Sirius winked mischievously, and James smiled, as cunning and charming as a Slytherin. "Not a thing Lily-Flower," They chorused.

Hermione gagged again, and Lily stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

Hermione waited and watched as the others ate their breakfast, her mind on this morning, and Severus – she didn't understand her reaction to him at all. Sure he was handsome in a Heathcliff-ish way, and he was sweet, and misunderstood, but he was her friend, why should seeing him shirtless make their friendship weird or awkward?

It shouldn't because she still cared for him – not to mention she had seen both Harry and Ron without their shirts on and nothing had changed there. _Yes_, Hermione decided, _nothing would change_, because nothing needed to change. He was her best friend, Severus.

And that was that.

"Hermione?" Lily asked, as Hermione brought herself back to earth. "Why aren't you eating anything?" Hermione shrugged, and said something about eating before they got here. Lily deemed this acceptable, and started into a conversation about their Herbology homework.

James cut in after a while, to interrupt Lily. "Are you going to Hogsmeade, Lils?"

Lily looked at Hermione as if to say,_ James will be James_, and nodded to him.

"And Hermione is coming with me, aren't you Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione gulped; she had been hoping to go to Scrivenshafts and Tomes and Scrolls with Severus, but surely he wouldn't mind her going with Lily? "Sure." Hermione answered, her smile wobbly.

The bell for first class went, and then all Hermione could think about was work, and homework, and how she would get revision time in there somewhere. She worked hard, answered some of the questions the Professors asked, and let the others answer some too. She got some of her homework done during her free classes, and spent lunch in the library to finish her Potions essay.

Professor Malfoy (she was getting used to calling him that now) was in an unusually good mood, and decided that he would be duelling everyone himself. Hermione shook when it came to her turn, and she was down within ten minutes. She rubbed at her sore elbow as she went back to her seat – she had gotten rusty since the Final Battle.

Severus was the best out of the class. He stayed up for a good twenty minutes and his _stupefy_ missed Professor Malfoy by about a centimetre. Hermione grinned a silly grin as Severus sat back down beside her, and he just smirked smugly, as was the Slytherin tendency.

She walked to dinner with him, and they parted cheerfully, promising to meet the other in the Room of Requirement at seven. Hermione rushed through her dinner, eager to finish her homework and meet her best friend.

She was keyed up, and kept jiggling her leg up and down as she did her homework. Remus threw her a few amused glances, and Lily was eying her suspiciously from her chair.

At 6.40 Hermione ended her Ancient Runes essay with a flourish and packed her bag up, levitating it to follow her up the stairs. She got changed and threw hair into a ponytail, rushing down to the portrait hole. She was about to push the Fat Lady open when Lily popped up out of the shadows. "Where are you going?" Lily asked, her voice laced with insinuation.

"Um, out?" Hermione said, a bit sheepish. Lily advanced on Hermione, her face determined.

"Out where, exactly?" Lily asked, eyes narrowing. Hermione was offended that Lily mistrusted her so.

"I'm just meeting Severus," Hermione said defensively. It was no secret that the Gryffindor and Slytherin had befriended one another, and there was nothing wrong with Hermione wanting to go hang out with him.

Lily's mouth fell open and Hermione scowled.

"You scowl the same way." Lily muttered, and Hermione had to resist stomping her foot and rolling her eyes.

"He's my friend Lily, just like you are," Hermione stated.

Lily did roll her eyes, and gazed pointedly back at the happily chatting Marauders. "So are they, why don't you just stay with us?" Lily was pleading, and Hermione shook her head, in complete awe of how ignorant Lily was being.

"I do spend time with you lot, and now I want to hang out with my other friend, I don't understand Lily, why do you hate Severus so much?" Hermione was losing her calm, and a curl fell loose from her bobble as her exasperation mounted.

"Well." Lily struggled to find word. "He's a Slytherin Hermione!" she exclaimed quietly, as if this defended her position in the matter. Hermione quirked an eyebrow, and tried to hide her rising temper, crossing her arms and digging her bud nails into her palms to let her frustration out. "And he's just as prejudiced as the rest of them, he called me a _Mudblood_ Hermione – he hates all Muggle-borns, he'd probably say the same to you if he knew you were one too."

Hermione felt like screaming, the words bubbled in her chest, but she quelled it, and stared at Lily incredulously. Hermione unclenched her fists and span on her heel, pushing the Lady open harshly, and glaring over her shoulder. "Severus does know I'm a Muggle-born," Hermione spat, and stalked off, knowing she would be able to talk about this more rationally later.

She made her way to the Room of Requirement, and paced angrily, her thoughts loud and venomous. She clambered in to see Severus sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. Hermione left the door lying open and rushed to his side, placing her hand hesitantly on his shoulder. "Severus?" she asked, her voice soft.

He jerked away from her, and stared at her wide-eyed. He jumped to his feet and looked as though he was about to hug her, but he held back, rocking on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back, looking extremely innocent, and afraid. These past few days he had felt so out of character; there were no snarky or sarcastic comments, he was being overly nice, and she'd noticed him holding his tongue in front of her more than once – it were as though he was trying to be careful around her, like one wrong move would blow everything to pieces around them.

It was confusing and scaring Hermione – she liked this Severus, but not at the expense of the Severus feeling like he couldn't be himself around her. She wanted him sarcasm, mean spirit and brooding demeanour and all.

"What's wrong?"

He looked defeated and ashamed as he answered, "I thought you weren't coming." Hermione smiled as he looked shyly at her, awaiting her reaction.

"Wild Hippogriffs couldn't keep me away, Severus. You're my best friend."

He snorted and he opened his mouth, surely about to say something that would make her wish he wasn't quite so witty, when he just clammed up, and said nothing.

"What?"

He just sat down, and patted the seat beside him, like nothing had happened, like Hermione wasn't about to burst with anxiety. She sat down, but she wouldn't let this go. "Why do you keep doing that?"

He looked at her with false shock.

"Clamming up, acting as though you can't be you around me. I feel like I'm the only one who's giving one hundred percent to this friendship – your half isn't real to me right now because I'm not getting to see all of you."

He glared at her, and Hermione gave herself a mental pat on the back. _This_ was what she wanted to see "What happened to that cocky, smart, witty, downright Slytherin Severus I met when I first got here?" She remembered that day in the library and smiled, recalling just how _Slytherin_ he was. "Where did he go? Because I miss him. He was my friend, someone I cared about – not this shell of a person who won't speak his own mind. I can see you getting angry with me, and can only imagine how you must be feeling, all that you want to say, but you won't. I want to know, I want to argue with you, test and try your opinions, even if I only prove you wrong. I want to know your mind Severus, because it's an amazing place."

It was quite a speech, Hermione thought, especially since she'd made it up on the spot. The things emotion and impulse did to her... She would never quite understand it.

Severus face turned impassive, and his eyes were far off. "Hermione?" He asked, his voice raw, and choked. Hermione smiled at him. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

* * *

Okay, so, I adored all the reviews from last time, if we could do that again, it would be great, keeps me motivated and all that.

I also have a very serious questionn to ask of all of you. The thing is I got a new laptop not all that long ago, and it hasn't been named yet- so, what should I name my laptop? I need feedback, name's aren't my strong point.

love,

Coral (HMBH).


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took such a long time for me to to update. I shan't make excuses, but know that I'm so sorry...and another sorry for..._**Later**_. Yeah...that works.

Disclaimer: I only own my plot, the rest is JK Rowling's. Don't sue- I have Neville on my side.

Have fun.

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

Hermione sucked on her sugar quill thoughtfully and remembered her shock at Severus' innocent question fondly.

_Hermione blinked at him, her mouth gaping open. He was quick to elaborate, looking quite shocked at himself, his eyes crinkled with anxiety."I mean, we're friends right? We hang out outside of school too?" He looked like he wasn't sure about the answer himself._

_Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, blowing her fringe out of her eyes, she had been worried for a moment there, but this was brilliant! "Of course! It'll be so much fun – you can help me pick up some books from Tomes and Scrolls, and my kitten – you have to help me choose one, I'm hopeless at that sort of thing myself," she informed him, trying to be serious, pushing off the nagging feeling of guilt._

_As they nattered on, Hermione becoming more animated as she talked, her hands moving now, to explain what she lacked in words. Severus stared at her, smirking softly, silently enjoying her enthusiasm, his own natural disposition stopping him from acting as she did. _

_Hermione stopped every so often, to make sure Severus was okay with her planning their whole day, and he would nod thoughtfully, or motion for her to continue, and she did so, unable to help herself. _

_As she ran out of ideas, doubt trickled into her mind, making her worry and wonder. She smiled at Severus, who was now lying down on the sofa opposite her, his head propped up on the pad of his hand, staring at the dying embers of the fire, Hermione always in the corner of his mind._

_Hermione was staring too, only her gaze had been directed out the window she had conjured out of thin air, showing a stormy night, the clouds grey and swirling, placing the discomfort of her own mind into perspective. What was holding her back – what could dampen her day with Severus so much?_

_Hermione was sure that, although the Marauders wouldn't be happy with her, that they wouldn't object. The teasing wouldn't be any worse than usual, and that was just _them_. The real question was Lily. _

_Hermione's eyes widened, and she jumped at the suddenness of the realisation. "Lily!" she exclaimed, startling Severus from his daydreaming – not that he would admit to daydreaming, such a silly and childish thing as it was. _

_Severus scowled at Hermione, pulling his hair away from his face, and straightening his shirt. "What about Evans?" he said, yawning. _

_Hermione giggled: he looked so normal, doing everyday things that you expect of everyone (_Well, everyone but Severus Snape_, she thought). It was amazing to realise that they were so alike, that Severus could be so _human_._

"_I just remembered," Hermione started, feeling guilty already, afraid she would push him away. "I promised her that we would go to Hogsmeade together." Severus surveyed her, faking nonchalance, and nodded understandingly, even though it was obvious he didn't know why she was rejecting him so suddenly._

_Hermione's brain whirred– there had to be some way that they could spend some of their Hogsmeade trip together; Lily wouldn't mind, Hermione was sure. They could have lunch together or something. "We can still hang out, though. Lily and I could meet you for lunch in the Three Broomsticks. Butterbeers on me," Hermione added, looking up at him imploringly through her eyelashes._

_He rolled his eyes and mock scowled. "I suppose I could meet you and Evans," he forced out, as though it was a great personal sacrifice on his part – as though she should feel privileged to have lunch with him. Hermione scowled, and pushed him over._

_He fell face-first into a stack of cushions, and his curses were muffled. Hermione just looked at his slumped over body smugly, watching him struggle to pull himself upright again. A few minutes later he gave up, his legs fell flat, and his bare feet dangled to the ground. _

_Hermione sighed, exasperated, and tugged the blanket from underneath Severus, and _accioed_ the cushions, making them all whack him over the head repeatedly. He turned his head sideways, glaring at her, and grabbed one of the nearby pillows, and jumped wobbly to his feet, lunging for Hermione. She shrieked and ran for it; the Room of Requirement expanding, rooms upon rooms, doors that changed their destination every time it was reopened. _

_Hermione shrieked and fell laughingly onto the plush rug in front of the fire. Severus collapsed beside her, his eyes bright, and laughter, loud and true, spilled from his lips. The unique experience had Hermione smiling madly, her heart full of love for her best friend._

_Hermione clasped her hands behind her head and sighed, staring at the now enchanted ceiling. The night sky glittered above them, resplendent with jewel-like stars, much like the Great Hall but more breathtaking, more intimate in its closeness. _

_Severus mimicked her, and Hermione opened her mouth, yawned, and decided that words weren't needed here, not between Severus and her. _

Hermione grinned to herself at the thought – her memories from the past just kept getting better. She had become even closer to the girls in her dorm, and the Marauders – though Sirius still irritated her with his callous comments, and his complete disregard for anyone's feelings but his own. She loved them all anyway.

She sucked in a particularly large amount of sour sugar and she hissed, her mouth stinging. Presently Lily and Dorcas came in, heads bowed together in a serious discussion. Hermione tried to wave but the slight pain stopped her from doing so. She choked, her eyes streaming.

Lily and Dorcas exchanged a worried look and rushed to her side, the latter rubbing soothingly at Hermione's back, and the former asking about what had happened. Hermione choked out, "Water," and Dorcas rushed to grab her a glass. Lily knelt before Hermione, holding her hand, as though the situation was deadly serious.

When Dorcas came back Hermione grimaced and gulped the water down, letting the cool liquid sooth her throat and mouth. "Thanks you two. I choked on my sugar quill," she added sheepishly, when they gazed at her with symmetrical inquisitiveness.

Hermione watched them attempt to stifle their laughter; they bit their lips, shook their heads as if ridding them of the information, covered their mouths with their hands, biting down on their fingers when the urge became particularly strong. The sight was amusing in itself, and Hermione couldn't stop her own laughter.

It didn't take them long to join in, and all three were so preoccupied that they didn't notice Remus come in, raise an eyebrow and walk away, muttering to himself about the anomaly that was girls.

When they finally calmed down, Dorcas sat on the arm of Hermione chair and flung her arm around Hermione's shoulder, exclaiming loudly, "Oh, Hermione, what did we do for all these years without you?" Lily nodded vehemently, and Hermione shrugged fake modestly, attempting to hide her heart-ache at the bitter reminder that she didn't belong here.

"Survived?" she suggested jokingly. Lily poked her and Hermione flinched, giggling. Dorcas poked her as well, and her side tingled, her throat constricted. "Don't, please guys!" She begged, her sides aching already – Hermione hated to be tickled.

They both backed off immediately, and Lily sighed, curling up at Hermione's feet, closing her eyes and smiling when Hermione reached for her auburn locks, pulling it into different styles. Hermione nudged Dorcas and asked for a hairbrush. Dorcas poked through her bag for a minute and produced a shiny silver one.

Hermione gently tugged the brush through Lily's hair, the strands yielding under the pressure, sleek in Hermione's hands. Lily murmured something indecipherable and Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Lily has this thing. She loves people brushing her hair." Hermione nodded thoughtfully, her tongue poking out through her lips.

"We should have a girls' night, Lily, Marlene, you and I." Hermione declared suddenly, having decided that she hadn't had a girly night, well ever (Unless Ginny forced one on her). Dorcas squealed right in Hermione's ear, bouncing up and down eagerly, while Lily just nodded, sighing contentedly.

Hermione plucked a bobble from her wrist and pulled the auburn girl's hair into a ponytail, tightening it so it wouldn't fall out. She handed the brush back to Dorcas, who pulled up her own hair quickly, yawned, and said, quite decidedly, "Bed time for Dorcas." And proceeded up to the dorms.

"Lils?" Hermione said, holding in a yawn herself. Lily turned around, and blinked slowly up at Hermione. "Do you mind meeting up with Severus in The Three Broomsticks tomorrow? Please?" Lily's brow crinkled and a frown worked its way onto her face.

"I...I don't know Hermione," Lily confessed. "I don't know if I can do that...he, he hates me Hermione. He hates _Mudbloods_." Spite tinged the last word, and Hermione flinched. She'd heard this defence from Lily a few times now, and she hated it- because it wasn't true.

"Lily, I know. I know what he said to you – but it was a mistake. I mean...well I'd like to hope Severus doesn't hate me. "

Lily flinched, realising she'd hit a sore spot. "And he's...he's my best friend Lily. I really care about him. I think everyone deserves a second chance."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know Hermione- could you trust someone if they'd called _you_ a Mudblood?" Hermione smiled fondly.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "I already have."

Lily gaped at her.

I was eleven when I first met him...Draco. He was an arrogant Pure-blooded bigot, like his father. And he absolutely loathed me...he would tease me, pick on me. I was twelve when he first called me a Mudblood. I didn't know what it meant, but I understood that it wasn't exactly a complement.

"He bullied me for six years, and I can't count the amount of times he called me Mudblood, or whore, or anything derogatory like that. In our third year I punched him, broke his nose. It felt so good." Hermione laughed. "And I would have happily replayed that moment for the rest of my life.

"It was just last year that we got ourselves into a ...situation of sorts. We ended up at his house, and his dad- the cruel man- threatened us," (_Sort of_, Hermione thought). "It was obvious where Draco had gotten his prejudices from. It was obvious that I was _that Mudblood Green_, who was always outdoing his son- but when Draco was asked to confirm it...he lied- he said he didn't think it was me- oh it could have been- but he wasn't sure."

Lily's eyes were bugging out. "I thanked him the next time I saw him, and he apologised for...everything really. He told me that his father could rot- as long as his Mum was safe, he would be happy. He wanted to start over. Harry, Ron and I agreed to a truce with him.

"We started dating in August. He's amazing, Lily. So different. I believe that Severus is different too. Can't you just give him a chance?" Hermione was nearly in tears – her heart longed for Draco, and it bled for Severus. She needed Lily to understand. Severus was a good person too, he just needed a chance to show it.

Lily bit her lip, contemplating. "I'll try – but I can't promise anything Hermione," she added, when Hermione grinned stupidly.

Hermione leaned down to hug her. "Thank you so much," she whispered. Lily rolled her eyes, and nodded, hugging Hermione back.

Hermione pulled away and got to her feet, her back cracking when she stretched. "You need to stop bending over tables all day Hermione," Lily admonished. "All that studying can't be good for you."

"Meh," Hermione muttered. "Maybe. 'Night, Lils." Hermione left her books and parchment strewn all over her table, and stumbled upstairs and straight into bed, dreaming of home. Dreaming of Draco.

Hermione groaned and buried her head into her pillow, trying to block out the sun. It didn't work, and not a few minutes later her blankets were torn off her back, and her pillow from under her head. "Bog off whoever you are, I was having a nice dream," she grumbled. A light laugh tinkled from all sides, and Hermione felt like she could have cried as her dream drifted away and her memory of what had happened in it disappeared.

"Fine!" she half shouted, her voice hoarse. "I'm up!" And so she was, her hair frizzy and her clothes rumpled, her eyes tired and bloodshot.

She scowled at her dorm mates and went for a wake-me-up shower.

Her hair finally straight and frizz free, her eyes clear and awake, and her mind alert, Hermione was furious. She stormed back into the bedroom and was disgruntled to find the rest of them _asleep_. It was only six am.

She flicked her wand, and headed down for an early breakfast. The sound of a shrieking banshee echoed behind her –it wouldn't stop until her sweet Gryffindor sixth years were up and ready for the day. Hermione smirked as she entered the Great Hall, waving at Alice Prewitt at the Hufflepuff table.

She sat down, grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice and a scone. The Hall was desolate, the teachers weren't even down yet. Filch hovered by the doors, and Frank Longbottom joined Alice, talking animatedly to her. Nott and Avery were waving Crabbe and Goyle over, and Xeno Lovegood sat by himself, occasionally flicking at something invisible by his left ear – a Wrackspurt if Hermione recognised the symptoms correctly.

Hermione sipped at her juice, and nibbled at her scone, but the fluffy goodness was sickening. She turned to watch the doors, waiting for anyone to come in.

A few Slytherins came in, and a group of Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff first years, but no one she knew.

Hermione saw the blonde hair first, cropped short and falling into his face perfectly. He was wearing a button down shirt, and some nice trousers. Hermione's heart stuttered, and she bit her lip to hold back the tears. They looked identical.

"Draco," she whispered. Her voice cracked, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She tore her gaze away, wiping ferociously at her eyes.

Hermione was staring despairingly into her goblet when she was joined by Remus, Sirius and Marlene.

"That wasn't cool Green," Marlene told her, biting into a slice of toast. Sirius nodded seriously, and snatched the toast from Marlene's hand, swallowing it in one bite. Hermione pulled a disgusted face at Remus, glad for the distraction.

"Yeah, but neither was you lot waking me at six am." Marlene and Sirius laughed, and Remus glowered at them.

"They're so immature," he stage-whispered.

"Perfectly matched, I'd say," Hermione said. Remus laughed.

"So, what will the Marauders be doing today?" Hermione asked, picking a fork up and twirling it in her fingers. Remus shook his head, chewing on a bite of apple, and held up a finger, indicating for her to wait.

Hermione jerked her head, and smiled dreamily at the gleaming fork. She had seen the latest Disney movie back at home, and she could imagine what the others would think if she brushed her hair with the 'dinglehopper'. Hermione giggled childishly, and vowed to make Draco watch the movie with her when she got home.

"I think we're going to spend most of the day in Zonkos, and the Hog's Head," Remus said, yanking her quite roughly from her daydreams.

"Cool. Lils and I are going to Scrivenshafts, and Honeydukes, and we're meeting Sev in The Three Broomsticks for lunch," Hermione said, immediately wondering if she should have left the last bit out.

"Sev? Severus?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raising comically. Hermione just nodded."And Lily is going with you?" Hermione nodded again. "Why? I mean he hates Muggleborns!"

"There you go then, apparently my best friend hates me," Hermione retorted, an acidic taste in her mouth. Why was everyone here so judgemental? It wasn't fair to Severus, or to her.

"You're a Muggleborn?" James asked, sliding in beside her. Hermione nodded, and James barked a laugh. "Well, there you go mates. Guess there's something about you Muggleborns, eh, Evans?" James said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lily scowled, still refusing to give into James' charms- though her lips quirked a little.

Hermione held her tongue, her patience wearing thin with her friends. "I have to go grab my purse, I'll meet you out front Lils." Hermione said, getting up, and walking off her anger.

She mumbled a bit to herself on her journey up, but decided it would be better to let it go. Hermione rushed up to her room, grabbed her money and slammed the Fat Lady shut behind herself. "Miss Green!" the Lady called as Hermione attempted walk away.

Hermione turned on her heel, tapping her foot at the Fat lady. "The Password has been changed." Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "The new one is Magpie."

"Thanks," Hermione said, dropping her annoyed stance and smiling at the Lady. The Lady smiled back, and waved Hermione off, telling her to enjoy her day in Hogsmeade with that _Slytherin_ boy!

Hermione grinned to herself all the way to the Entrance Hall, where Lily was waiting for her. When the green eyed Prefect spotted Hermione she linked their arms and began jabbering on about everything they were going to do that day. "And I have to show you the Shrieking Shack – it's especially beautiful in the Autumn!" Lily enthused.

Hermione said nothing, but put in a few odd 'yeahs' and 'I can't waits', having seen this all before –after?

"You'll adore Tomes and Scrolls, it's two stories tall, all filled with books. Some that even the school library doesn't have. The fiction selection is amazing – have you ever read _Magic, Music and Marriage_? It's brilliant. You'll simply have to get a copy."

Hermione smiled, not wanting to upset Lily by telling her that she had a copy at home. Well... two if you count her over-read battered copy. "I can't wait. How do we get there?" Were the carriages here even now, did they have to walk?

"The carriages, silly," Lily said, laughing. "There's one coming now." Hermione saw it coming, the giant Thestral pulling it along, the sleek animal puffing lightly. Its wings were extended to slow the carriage to a stop.

Hermione let Lily climb on first and petted the animal gently before joining her. "Where are we going first?" Hermione asked while they awaited the carriage to be filled.

Lily shrugged. "Wherever you like."

Hermione smiled at the red-head's thoughtfulness.

"Well I could do with some new quills; I've practically worn the nibs off of my others, and some more ink too. Can we go to Scrivenshafts first, please? Then we must go and buy some sweets in Honeydukes!" The more Hermione thought and talked about it the more excited she was for this trip.

As she blabbered on a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin with his hood up climbed in. The carriage stalled and was off. "Hermione?" Lily asked, suddenly. "Are you sure Snape won't mind me being there?"

Hermione smiled gently at her fellow Gryffindor, ignoring the Ravenclaws' flinch at Severus' name. "I'm sure he won't. I know he never hated you Lils. It'll be great- you can both help me pick out a kitten, and I know it's a bit early, but I would love to do a bit of early Christmas shopping. Do you mind?" Lily shook her head incredulously.

"You're crazy Hermione." Lily said, a bit awed, hugging the subject of her statement.

Hermione laughed to disguised the growl that came from under the Slytherin's hood. "I know." Hermione muttered into Lily's ear. She had to be, otherwise she wouldn't have survived as long as she had – she wouldn't be best friends with Severus Snape and Lily Evans-Potter.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride, but kept their arms around each other.

When the carriage halted, Hermione and Lily clambered out, and, with an odd look at each other, they took off running through Hogsmeade, past Tomes and Scrolls, past Zonko's and right to the end of the street, where Scrivenshafts towered above them.

Hermione gasped out laughter, bending over to catch her breath. "That...was...amazing." Hermione croaked. Lily gave her stifled agreement and slid to the ground, holding her stomach, laughter bubbling at her lips. Hermione followed suit, and they leant against one another, laughing until they cried.

When they had calmed down some Hermione struggled to her feet, her butt numb with the cold, autumn leaves crunching beneath her. "Shall we go in?" Hermione asked, and held her hand out. Lily grasped her hand and Hermione pulled her to her feet.

They went inside, hands clasped, like Hermione did with her girlfriends at home.

They had been basically everywhere, and Hermione was starving, having not finished her breakfast. They were headed for the Shrieking Shack when Hermione's stomach first grumbled. Lily stared at her for a moment and began to laugh. Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I skipped breakfast."

Lily shook her head disbelieving. "We'll go for lunch as soon as you see the Shack. It's amazing, but no one ever goes too close. It's pretty spooky." Hermione nodded, mentally rolled her eyes. They wandered further away from the main village and through trees, nearly tripping on trick roots, and falling over camouflaged rocks.

When they go to the Shrieking Shack Hermione smiled at it, walking right up to the gate that separated them from the abandoned building. "Can we go closer?" Hermione asked. Lily widened her eyes.

"Heck no. I don't mind admiring it from afar, but it creeps me out," Lily said. Hermione groaned, and unbolted the gate, swinging it back and forth.

"Please?" Hermione half-begged, fluttering her eyelashes stupidly.

A voice, familiar, came from behind her, laughing at her, "Aww, come on Lils how can you resist that?" Hermione scowled. _Sirius_. Peter sniggered. Bloody rat.

Hermione smiled serenely at him, and he grinned crookedly back. "How do you put up with them Remus?" Lily voiced the question Hermione was thinking.

Remus shrugged and smiled a silly smile. Hermione _awwed_ internally at him. He deserved Tonks, he really did. It was sad how all their lives had ended so prematurely.

Hermione was about to say something – she wasn't sure of what exactly – but it was cut off by her stomach rumbling again. "Hungry Green?" James chuckled, attempting to put his arm around Lily.

Hermione blushed and lowered her head to let her hair cover her face. Lily spoke up before Sirius could make a wise crack about it. "The Three Broomstick Hermione? I'm a bit peckish myself." Hermione nodded gratefully.

As they walked away Hermione heard James ask Remus something. He responded and James called: "Hey Evans? Why don't you come eat with us. Green can go meet Snape." Hermione winced, and looked over to Lily, who looked undecided.

Hermione watched her mull it over, and knew what the answer would be before Lily gave her the puppy dog eyes. Hermione sighed. "Go on then." Lily squealed and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'll see you later okay?" Lily promised. Hermione smiled sadly as Lily's auburn hair flew out behind her as she ran to the Marauders' side.

Hermione trudged on, pushing her hands into her pockets, assuring her stomach that it would have food soon. It grumbled anyway.

It only took ten minutes to get back to the village, and she wiped her shoes on the mat outside The Three Broomsticks before going inside. She spotted Severus in a corner by himself, his hood still up. His head snapped over to her as the door banged shut. She smiled at him, and he pulled his hood down. Hermione skipped over to him, only realising now how much she had missed him throughout the day.

"Hey Sev," she said, giving him a hug and sitting opposite him. He gave her a tiny smile and she shrugged off her jacket. "What've you been up to?" Hermione asked.

"Not much," he murmured, staring down the table. _Okay_, Hermione thought. "You?" he asked.

"Not much. Lily's not coming – she met up with James by the Shrieking Shack, so it's just you and me." Severus lifted his face, and he looked considerably more relaxed.

"Really?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly at him and he took off his cloak.

"Thank Merlin. She loathes me."As if he needed to tell her that. It was obvious enough.

"Have you ordered yet?"

Severus shook his head no, and Hermione turned around to face the bar, waving Madam Rosmerta over. She smiled prettily and shouted "Just a moment dearie!"

"So, where do I go in this town to get a pet? Would you show a lady around Sevvie-boy?" she asked.

He scowled at her nickname and obstinately refused to answer her.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch Severus, you'll get wrinkles."

His scowl deepened.

"Fine, I'll go poke around the village myself. Ruddy git."

He quirked an amused eyebrow, and she smiled guiltily. She shouldn't have said that, he was anything but. She reached across the table and grabbed his chin, making him look at her. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. You're my best friend forgive me?"

He just glared. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, I promise to never call you Sevvie-boy again." He cracked a smile and Hermione threw her arms around him awkwardly.

There was a hoot of laughter from the door way, and Hermione pulled away to see who it was. "Hey Prongs!" Sirius called. "Snivellus got himself a girlfriend. It's our very own Miss Green." Sirius lopped inside, grinning manically. "Why didn't you tell us 'Mione?" Sirius cackled.

Hermione felt a blush spread across her face and her mind instantly hardwired that to her anger. She told herself to mind her temper.

"Aww, I'm sorry, were you ashamed? Not surprised sweetie. I would be too, going out with a great greasy git like Snivelly here. Is it pity? You shouldn't do that you know. It'll only boost his ego."

Hermione ground her teeth, telling herself not to overreact, not to hex him. James would come in and drag him out, tell him that he was being a prat. It would be fine.

"Not talking, eh? Trying not to be sick? I'll leave you be then. See ya darling!" And Sirius buggered off to sit beside his friends, who were looking at him disapprovingly, even Peter. Hermione could hear Lily's lecture from her seat.

She turned back to Severus, her face beetroot red. "Severus, I'm so sorry, Sirius was just being a prat. Ignore him."

He looked away from her – anywhere but at her – and stayed silent. Madam Rosmerta broke the tension clearing her throat and asking them what they'd like.

"Um," Hermione said, scrambling for a straight line of thought. "I'll have a butterbeer and a burger." Severus held up two fingers and Rosmerta jotted their order down, muttering to herself about teens.

"Severus?" Hermione asked tentatively, trying to take his hand in hers. He flinched away from her.

"Leave me be Green," he sneered.

Oh. _Heck_. No. "Severus Tobias Snape, how dare you talk to me like that? I'm your friend. I _care_ about you, Severus. I won't have you falling out with me because of Sirius Bloody Black. You're ten times the man he is Sev. You're worth a million of him to me. I won't lose you. I won't." Her voice was breaking, and she could feel the tell-tale tingling in her nose.

"Please don't do this to me Severus. I love you."

He stared, and stared, and his eyes went glassy for a brief moment, his fists curled tightly. When they unfurled there were crescent shaped marks where his nails, as stubby as they were, had dug in; he held one hand out to her.

Hermione grabbed it, holding on like she would never let go. He struggled with words, but somehow he managed to say, "I...I love you too Hermione- you're my best friend. Thank you." Hermione slid out of her seat and in beside him. Wrapping an arm around him, still holding onto his hand like a lifeline, she told him she wouldn't have her life any other way.

"Promise you'll always be here for me Sev," she pleaded, feeling more vulnerable than she had in a long while.

He pulled her closer to his side. "As long as it's in my power, I'll never leave you."

Hermione sighed happily and they chatted about a few light topics – books, home life, what they'd name her cat ("Our cat." Hermione corrected, smiling).

Their food arrived and they ate in peace, Hermione nicking a chip off his plate when she saw the huge meal he'd gotten. "You're such a pig, Severus," she told him when he ate the lot.

"Nah, you're just a lightweight," he said poking her arm lightly, nearly pushing her off the seat. "Exhibit A," he added smugly.

"Oh," she fake-growled. "One day I'll wipe that bloody smirk right off of your too-smug face." He just laughed.

Rosmerta came over with the bill, which Severus insisted on paying, making Hermione feel leachy.

"Let's go before they finish." Hermione suggested, pulling him out the door, into the drizzling rain.

"Hermione, where are you going? The pet shop is that way." He looked appropriately amused.

Hermione blushed lightly and indicated for him to lead the way. He pulled her down past Honeydukes and into the pet shop – the name of which she didn't catch –, and the smell of fur and feathers hit her nose like a warm fire on a snowy night, comfortable and homey.

Severus walked over to the manager and they immersed themselves in what Hermione assumed would be a lengthy discussion, so she decided to wander around. She passed the magical creatures and went down the back of the shop where house pets ran amuck.

There were dogs, rabbits, hamsters, snakes...and in the far corner a litter of kittens. Hermione exclaimed in glee. "Severus! Down here!" She heard his footsteps come closer, and he pulled up beside her, breathing hard.

A smile lit up his face when he saw the kittens. They walked over and knelt beside the pen, peering in at them curiously. "Oh, they're too sweet," Hermione cooed, lifting the cage lid, and lifting a fluffy grey and white one out.

It blinked up at her sleepily with electric blue eyes. Hermione cuddled it close and scratched behind its ears, loving the purr that vibrated in the kittens' chest. It nuzzled into her chest and curled into itself for warmth. Hermione cooed and petted it, sinking into a nearby chair and smiling at its sweet kitty mewl.

The shop clerk burst Hermione's dreams. "I'm sorry dear," The kindly woman, with long flowing grey hair said. "All the ones with collars have been bought."

Hermione sighed, her heart hurting for the loss of the kitten. She placed it back into the pen, and was about to look through the others when Severus told her that he had the only two left.

Hermione turned to him, her eyes eager. The clerk lifted one of the kittens out of Severus' arms. "This is the runt," the woman explained. "He won't last a fortnight. But you can have that one there dearie." Hermione looked at it; it was gorgeous, its fur was sleek and smooth, it's eyes were a pretty green, and it pawed gently at her hand, looking up at her sweetly.

It felt wrong.

"Can I see that one?" Hermione asked, "Please?" The woman looked apprehensive, but handed the runt over.

Hermione cradled it, rubbing its tummy stroking under its chin, her rough brown fur tickling her hand. The kitten slurped, licking her hand experimentally. It opened onyx eyes, exactly like Severus', and blinked rapidly at her. Hermione felt the smile light up her face; a fuzzy warmth overtook her heart and she kissed its tiny head.

"You're the sweetest," she told it. She looked up to Severus. "She has your eyes," she told him, her eyes tearing up. Severus smiled.

"She has your hair," he said, tucking a strand of Hermione's hair gently behind her ear. "This one," They said together, turning to the woman, whose smile was tender as she stared at the three of them.

"Okay, dearies."

Hermione handed her darling bundle to Severus, taking the money out of her purse as she walked to the counter.

"That's forty galleons," the woman, whose name tag read Vivian, said.

Hermione was shocked; Crooks had been (would be?) way more than that! The woman took Hermione's money and handed over a bag, which was full of supplies that Hermione would need to look after the kitten. Hermione gawped at Vivian.

"Thank you so much," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Vivian winked at Hermione and walked the two friends to the door. Severus went out first, holding the door open for Hermione. Vivian leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Don't lose him, dearest, he's one of a kind."

A smile flickered at Hermione's lips, and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered.

And then Vivian was gone and Severus and Hermione were on their way back to the carriages. Hermione smiled at Severus' care with their kitten – he held it as though it were a new born baby, and he stroked it, murmured to it, a small smile playing on his features. Hermione wished she had a camera to capture this moment.

They settled down by the carriage station, both playing with the kitten, watching it prance about, after a ball of yarn. She mewled, and growled and pounced like her wee life depended on it.

"No wonder she's yours Hermione," Severus said. "She a wee spitfire, with a big heart, and she's beautiful."

Hermione took Severus' hand and blushed. "She's ours, Severus." Hermione said, bringing their hands to rest on the puffed out fur ball. Her back arched under their touch and she snuggled up between them.

"We should name her," Severus said.

"What though? I don't think anything could be special enough for her, Severus."

He nodded thoughtfully. "We'll think on it. She doesn't need one right now. We'll just call her kitten."

Hermione smiled. "Excellent choice Mr Severus," she said, trying to keep a straight face. She cracked before he did, laughing loudly, leaning on his side, nearly squishing Kitten, who yowled and jumped onto Severus' lap. Severus laughed quietly, burying his face in Hermione' hair. Hermione shivered.

"Cold?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. Hermione shrugged some of the material over Severus too. The sat in silence, their entwined hands petting Kitten, until a carriage arrived, at which point the piled in, and were off.

The ride back to the castle seemed much quicker than the ride to Hogsmeade, and the climbed out, Hermione carrying Kitten, and Severus holding the bag with Kitten's stuff in it. They were halfway up to the castle when there was a shout from behind them. Hermione couldn't make out the words, but it was obvious that Severus could.

Whatever Sirius had said had made Severus drop Kitten's stuff and spin to face the Marauders, wand brandished. Sirius shouted something else, and a flash of red came flying towards Severus, missing him by mere inches and nearly hitting Kitten. Hermione wouldn't stand for that. She set Kitten down gently, wrapped in Severus' cloak, and went to shout something back at the git, but Severus had beaten her to it.

It was scream, a curse she's never heard before. It didn't hit anyone thank Merlin, but it made Sirius angrier. He screamed a slashing hex, which Severus dodged.

Hermione saw the syllables forming on Severus' lips before she heard the curse, and it made her cry out "No!" She did it without thinking – as was a Gryffindor tendency – and jumped out in front of it, taking the hit herself.

All she could feel, all she was – _pain_. It was all-consuming, it tore at her skin, everywhere. That's what the curse was meant to do.

"_Sectumsempra_."

The word hug heavily in the air. Hermione heard her name on many sets of lips. She was lifted into someone's arms, and she could feel the warm wet blood, all, on her face, her abdomen, criss-crossing over her legs and back.

She saw warm hazel brown eyes and the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Can I just say, in my defence, It wasn't my fault- it was Fred and George- They made me do it.

F & G: Did not!

G: Stop being such a Ron.

Me: *Is offended* I love Ron thank you very much!

F & G: Ohh, Wicked. *grins*

F & G: Reviews readers- on pain of _Rictumsempra_!

Me: Well, you heard them, get reviewing!

Love, (Sort of),

HealMyBleedingHeart.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya guys! You were so kind to me last chapter- all those reviews and favourites and alerts! I really don't deserve you lot! Especailly since _filledecriture _does all the hard work in our relationship. Thanks for everythign sweetie- this story wouldn't be as awesome as it is without you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- it is far more amazing than anything us mere mortals can contemplate.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7. **_

Hermione was in pain. She was warm, yes, and swaddled in what she was sure were Madam Pomfrey's finest linens, but they snagged on her wounds and she could feel warm, sticky blood flowing over her skin under the bandages until she was a sticky mess. She couldn't move, not even able to whimper.

She knew she must be in the Hospital Wing, under Madam Pomfrey's care. She was tragically aware of even the slightest breeze, the ticking of a clock. The sounds echoed loud in her head, bounced painfully off her skull. But she couldn't regain full consciousness. Her eyes fought to open, and she wrestled with her mind, begging it to help her limbs function. Nothing worked.

She had been drifting between this state and one of pure blackness for what seemed like weeks now, and no one seemed to care. She was always alone, and always hurting.

She could remember everything, and she whittled away her hours worrying about Severus; would he blame himself? Would she be able to reassure him that she still loved him, that it wasn't his fault? Hermione wasn't even sure if he had created the counter curse yet.

She hushed her mental voice as sounds reached her ears – whispering voices, and scuffling shoes. She heard Madam Pomfrey tell them that the patient – herself, presumably – still wasn't showing any signs of recovery, and that young Mr Snape still hadn't procured an antidote.

James, Sirius and Remus thanked the Medi-Witch and slipped through the curtain that shrouded Hermione from the rest of the Hospital Wing. They settled in on the chairs around her bed, and Sirius took her icy cold hand.

"Hermione?" he began awkwardly,"Poppy said that you could hear us, so I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. You shouldn't have taken that hit for me. I don't deserve your kindness. I shouldn't have been harassing Sniv – Snape." He corrected himself quickly and heaved a heavy sigh. The next words sounded like they were hard to force out. "I've apologised to him too, and, I guess I just want you to know how grateful I am to you."

"Well said, Padfoot," James said, kindly. "But really Hermione, he shouldn't go around creating spells that can do what he's done to you. I mean, he could kill someone. Madam Pomfrey has put a Statis charm on your wounds to staunch the bleeding, but it's not working too well."He broke off with a yelp. "Mooney."

"You don't say those sorts of things to patients in the hospital," Remus said crossly. "It just won't do."

"Snape's working on a cure," James hastened to say. "He's hardly come out of his room for days, and he looks worse every meal," ("Not too hard to accomplish though, mate," Sirius snickered). "He hasn't been sleeping, or eating, or so Minnie tells us."

Hermione's heart swelled with love for her best friend, and then deflated. How could the man be so silly – not eating or sleeping on her account! When she was better she would have to whack him for his idiocy, she decided, laughing to herself at the absurdity of the notion.

She tuned the boys out as they rambled onto less interesting topics – Quidditch and James' infatuation with Lily.

Hermione daydreamed of being released from her imprisonment, of her Animagus classes, of long winter nights with Severus in the Room of Requirement – she could ask for a video player and they could watch silly movies together, stuffing their faces with ice cream. She imagined hot chocolate by the fire, just talking.

Maybe they would go outside. She would throw snowballs at him, and he would scowl and state that her frivolities were beneath his dignity or some such nonsense, but he would pelt her when her back was turned. They might ice skate, or they could sit under the old oak tree and watch the other students fall, and stumble, and give themselves pneumonia while Hermione and Severus laughed and pointed, having been smart enough to place warming charms on themselves.

There was a brush of something on her forehead and James whispered, "Snape better make you well soon, Green. It's not the same without you." And he shuffled away, waiting for his fellow Marauders to say their good-byes.

"See you soon Green," Sirius said, squeezing her hand and laying it gently by her side. He left too.

Remus lingered behind. "We all miss you Hermione, though those goofs don't show it very well. Lily especially. She's distraught, and refuses to come and see you – she's shouldering the blame, saying she should have stopped Sirius before it got too out of hand. I know you don't blame anyone though.

"I hope Severus does find a way to cure you Hermione, it's impossible to study without you now. They won't leave me be. I think you scare them a little." He gave a weak chuckle and kissed Hermione's forehead, brushing her hair gently away from her face, and stroking her cheek it for a few moments, and then she was alone.

Hermione wished she could have said something back – anything at all, but she settled for a quick mental note, reminding herself to thank Remus when she got out.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since the Marauders had visited her, but she was growing tired, and her mind was lagging. The subjects upon which it mused were thinning out, and boredom was ever looming above her like a black storm cloud.

She wanted something – anything – to alleviate the numbness that surrounded her now.

The silence was rarely penetrated by Madame Pomfrey, who would chatter away about Hogwarts latest gossip, and how Hermione was coming along, how the Medi-Witch was sure that that Snape boy would come up with something eventually. Hermione tried to listen, but the Medi-Witch's words ran together, into sludge and the pain distracted her until she gave up.

Each day was the same, until the day that the Hospital Wing doors flew open with more force than Madam Pomfrey ever used. "Madam Pomfrey!" cried a familiar voice. "So sorry to disturb you. It's just – I think I've found it."

Severus.

"Mister Snape?" Poppy Pomfrey's voice was uncharacteristically cold.

"I – the cure," Severus stuttered. "I think I've found the cure."

She looked at him through beady eyes and he winced, his heart still pounding in his chest from his mad dash up from the dungeons.

"She's just through there," the woman said, beckoning to a set of curtains. She glanced at the Ravenclaw patient on the bed in front of her and pursed her lips. "I'll be in after you shortly."

He rushed to Hermione's side, halting in shock and staring at her face for the first time in over a month. She had deteriorated; her cheeks were hollow and her eyes flickered anxiously below her eyelids. The weight loss she had suffered made her look...a bit like Severus. Too much like Severus.

The half-healed cuts on her arms didn't help. They were deep and jagged, and looked like the slightest poke or prod would rip them open and make them gush rivers of scarlet blood. It made him reluctant to touch her, but it was necessary to improve her condition.

He had been working endlessly to save her from the half life she was living, and he knew that if he didn't succeed this time he wouldn't rest until she was safe and sweetly smiling at him once more.

Madam Pomfrey stepped through the curtains behind him and he was hyperaware of her watching him, hawkishly. Swallowing his panic, he gently took Hermione'schin in his thumb and forefinger and pried her mouth open. He popped the cork for the top of his potion vial pored it into her mouth, closing it again, and slipping his arm under her neck and raised it up, and cradling her head, careful not to stretch her wounds, he massaged her throat softly, forcing her to gulp the potion down, before lying her down again.

He sank to the floor, sending a jolt of pain up his thighs as his knees came into contact with the cool, hard floor. He took her hand, stroking it gently. "Please let it work," he begged, "Please."

Madam Pomfrey's fingers dug tightly into his shoulder, and he glanced up to see her press her lips together tightly. "It will work," she said. "It had better."

And there was nothing he could say to that. They waited, watched her motionless body. It was unbearable.

Hermione had been, unfortunately, aware of everything that had been going on, and her only wish was to comfort Severus, even as his potion burned through her veins, she longed only to hold him – to ease his suffering.

Everything was pain, she could feel the poison rush to the surface of her skin, vying for a way out of her body. It wiggled and poked, making her long to cry out in pain, to have some way to vent her hurting, but was unable to do anything but wait for it to pass – which it did, slowly, and torturously, fighting through the fine layer of skin that protected her cuts from infection, encouraging the excess blood flow from her legs, arms, abdomen, back – she was lathered in it.

She was lightheaded, and she could feel the blackness waiting to engulf her, to lock her up in her own imaginary world where she would be left with nothing but darkness and her own madness.

Severus felt the blood before he saw it. It was thick and runny. Even he could tell she was losing too much blood too fast.

Madam Pomfrey pushed him away, and began inspecting Hermione immediately, taking diagnostics and attempting to stop the bleeding, but nothing was helping. "Mr Snape, she's losing consciousness, and the blood flow is too heavy to stop – you must grab me some Blood-replenishing potion. NOW, Mr Snape!" she snapped when he just stood there gaping.

He turned quickly on his heel, and went straight for the medicine cabinet, rummaging through it only to find that they were out of Blood-replenishing potions.

He ran straight to the dungeons, looking for Slughorn. He banged on the Potion Professor's door, but there was no answer and Severus swore violently, thumping his fist on the nearest wall in bad temper, breaking through the skin and causing droplets of blood to rise to the surface, reminding him of his purpose.

He went back to the remote lab he had been working in for the last month and muttered "Evanesco." And a quick cleaning charm, before getting to work, hoping against all hope that he could brew it in time.

He rushed the process, making needed adjustments and shortening waiting times by increasing surface areas and catalysing the ingredients.

It took the guts of an hour, but he had it bottled, and the remains under a Statis Charm, just in case.

By the time he reached the infirmary Potter, Black and Lupin were pacing outside it anxiously, and shot him contemptuous glares when he raced past them and right to the Medi-Witches' side.

He handed the vial to her blindly, unable to face what he had done to his best friend, and then found himself needing to know how she was – so he peeked.

She was a sight, bloody and mangled, lying in her own scarlet blood. Every inch of her was scarred and bruised , her limbs were spindly and her muscles were weak and drooping. Her face had sunken in on itself, and too pale. A drop of her blood fell onto the tiled floor, and pushed Severus to doing something decidedly Gryffindor.

He pushed Madam Pomfrey away from her post in a sudden burst of determination, and quickly cleaned Hermione with a wave of his wand, pausing to take in all of her wounds objectively. He searched within the deepest recesses of his mind and ran over his extensive knowledge of Latin to look for the right words.

He muttered over her still body for hours, extracting every last drop of the poison he had given her, and reclosing her wounds to the best of his ability until such a time as he could make a permanent cure.

When he was finished she was still pale, and bloody, and the sheet and the floor would need to be changed and mopped. Hermione needed a bath, but for right now sleep was all he could think of.

He slumped over her bed, falling to his knees in exhaustion, knowing he would wake and get straight back to work. He was on the right path; he just needed to keep looking.

His sleep was fitful, and when he awoke he was in a separate bed, the blankets tucked around him, and the sun glaring in at him through partially opened blinds. He fought off the urge to cower under his blankets and sleep for the rest of the school year, pushed himself wearily onto cool tiles, and called out for a house elf. One appeared with a _crack_, took Severus' breakfast order, and was gone as soon as Severus bade him good morning.

He stumbled half-asleep to the bathroom, showered quickly and spell-dried his hair. He dressed in jeans and an old worn t-shirt, and nodded to the Medi-Witch, who grumbled at him half-heartedly.

Hermione hadn't improved much, although, going by her chart, her essential vitamin and minerals and such had been given to her. She had gained a little colour though, and that would suffice for now.

The next few weeks, right up until the weekend before Christmas break, Severus would work over Hermione, moving not even to eat. He requested books to be brought to him, he ordered Madam Pomfrey around, irritating her to no end.

At least a quarter of the library had passed through his possession in that time, and at least half of that had remained with him, scattered around Hermione's bed. When he wasn't working, he read aloud to her, because Madam Pomfrey had said something about her being sentient, and he knew that she wouldn't want to miss a moment of studying. He drew up research lists and littered the floor with half-written recipes. He'd had to raid the Apothecary, because Slughorn's stores were painfully lacking. He wished constantly for Hermione just to open his eyes. She, better than anyone else he knew, would know how to solve this thing.

He was sweaty, his robes crinkled and his hair tied back in a greasy mess. The Infirmary stank of various roots and liquefied animal organs, and was freezing, as all windows had been flung open in a moment or rashness to expel the putrid stench from the room, though it had been in vain.

He stirred twice counter-clockwise, and made a figure eight thrice, and relaxed minutely, allowing himself a brief moment of rest as he waited for it to simmer, and hopefully turn the required lilac-blue.

He collected some of the books he'd left lying at the foot of Hermione's bed, nearly knocking Kitten over. He scowled at the playful thing as she lifted her paw up after him, and held it in the air for him. She widened her eyes and gave a quiet mewl.

Severus' scowl faded and he slid the books onto a bedside dresser. He pulled himself onto the squishy mattress, trying not to sit on Hermione and pulled the menace onto his lap. She curled up tightly against him, purring contentedly.

He stroked her fur, letting the rhythmic motion calm him as it had done for the month and a half he had been working on a cure. Kitten peered curiously over his elbow, and blinked slowly at Hermione's still figure.

"I know," he whispered, lifting Kitten and burying his face in her silky and untamed brown fur. "I want her to be better too. She'll be safe with us by Christmas, Little One, and we'll name you. It'll be our first Christmas together, the three of us, you'll see." He rambled a bit, not quite sure why he was talking to a cat who probably couldn't understand a word he was saying.

All he knew was that it was more like convincing himself, and if this tactic worked, then so be it. A gust of wind blew in, sharp knives raking along his bare skin. "But Christmas is too close," he muttered to himself, letting Kitten press her wet nose into the crook of his neck.

A short ping broke his crazed train of thought, and he set Kitten down at Hermione's feet, petting the sweet thing once more, and turned to the finished potion. It was the right shade, and consistency, but it felt wrong.

"What do you think?" he said to her sleeping form. "It's not right, is it?"

Her breast rose and fell with her shallow breaths, and he resisted the urge to chuck the potion at the wall. Instead, he vanished it, it wouldn't get him anywhere, he knew that now. Foolish wand waving would have to save his best friend's life now.

He _Accioed_ all the tomes on potions and stacked them high, calling for the house elf that had been at his beck and call for what seemed like forever. He appeared, and without even asking what his Masters' wishes were he clicked his knobbly fingers and the books vanished, back to the Library.

"Thanks," he grunted at the elf, who Disapparated with a crack, leaving Severus alone once more.

He kicked a stool just to vent some of his pent-up anger, and sat rigidly on a over-stuffed chair, hating how helpless he felt. Vulnerable almost. He wanted Kitten to hold again, but the runt had fallen asleep on Hermione's stomach, which rose and fell raggedly. He sighed and bent to pick up another tome and glanced sideways at the clock.

Severus groaned, knowing he would get no work done now. The Marauders and Evans came down after diner, which was now, unfortunately. He fell back into his seat, and sighed heavily. He would stand his ground – he hadn't left Hermione's side for more than two and a half weeks now, and he didn't intend on starting now.

He cracked open the tome he had picked up and glared at the page – 394- as though it was the books' fault that James Potter couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business, that he couldn't leave Severus and Hermione well enough alone.

He'd endured more of those... Gryffindors more in the past half a month that he'd had to in his last five years of Hogwarts put together.

It was the same routine, they came bumbling in nosily, laughing and joking to themselves. Sirius or James would glare discretely in Severus' direction, but Lily would stop it from going any further, by reminding them that it was their childish antics that had gotten Hermione into her state in the first place.

He would hide behind his book, or notes and eavesdrop on their pathetic attempts at apologising to Hermione, again and again, or as they poked fun at Hermione. They would recount how Lily had finally agreed to go out with James – to which the former would protest to firmly, saying she would never go out with such an immature toe rag.

Severus would roll his eyes and immerse himself into his book, and would fall asleep to the dreary words and the quiet shooing of the unwanted visitors.

He woke up, pulling his blanket closer to his body, and shivered. No one had bothered to close the windows. He patted about the dresser beside him for his wand, and flicked it gently in the general direction of the blasted windows. The entire room shuddered under the impact of the fifteen or so windows slamming closed simultaneously.

He stretched and peeled his eyes open, blinking into the darkness surrounding him. He whispered, "Lumos," and his wand tip flared, casting a ghastly glow around, blinding his eyes. He blinked until he could stand the light intensity and got wobbly to his feet, stumbling drunkenly to the fireplace.

He lit it and the warm flare on his skin woke him up significantly. He stood by it for a few moments, imagining just sliding back into bed, yet knowing that to do so would be unfair to Hermione.

He stumbled to her side, taking her hand gently for a brief second before levitating his chair to the fireside, allowing for the best source of light.

He read to her until his eyes burned and the words blurred, until the sun rose, and classes had started, and then lunch was over and he could hardly believe his luck. He sent for Jetty the house elf, who gladly took his Maters' book back to library and checked out the ones Severus needed.

The elf, kind even in his elderly state, brought Severus some brunch too, and instructed his young master that he was to eat, otherwise Jetty would take all those silly books back to the overstuffed library, yes he would.

Severus chuckled at the creature and took a slice of toast and bit into it, placing a smile on the elf's face.

Severus' stomach growled, and he stuffed his face in his sudden bout of hunger, eating quickly, like a starved animal. (Or, if Hermione had seen him, she would have said 'Like Ronald').

When he was finished he took a long slug of pumpkin juice and readied himself for his biggest study session ever.

It was another week, and the weekend before the Hogwarts' Express left children back to King's Cross station for their Christmas Holidays when he finished. Notes had been checked and triple checked, his analysis was right, the words were perfect, softly sung like a lullaby, but powerful.

He knew how to save her, he only hoped he was strong enough to pull it off. He scratched behind Kitten's ears and his lips twitched at her. "This is it Kitten, now or never. I'm going to bring her back to us. You hear that Hermione? I'm bringing you home now."

All he had to do was inform the Headmaster.

He sent the house elf, and roused Hogwarts' Medi-Witch.

She stood with him awaiting Professor Dumbledore, whose eyes were uncharacteristically twinkling. They were all hoping the same thing – this had to be Hermione's break, it had to be what saved her, because her temporarily healed wounds wouldn't stay healed forever. The slightest touch, a wrong movement could break through fragile flesh.

Dumbledore sent the elf back with his go ahead, saying he would join them in a moment.

Severus steadied his breath, and glanced nervously at Poppy Pomfrey. She pressed her lips into a hard line and he squared his shoulders.

"Severus." Dumbledore said gently.

He set to work over Hermione's body, sending a silent prayer up to God that she would make it.

* * *

Reviews, to me, are like Fred to George, like Neville to Luna, they need each other.

I would like to apologixe now about the fact that the next chapter may be a while coming- I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year, and don't have much time for anything else, what with school and such nonsense.

I would also like to inform you to...expect the unexpected in the next chapter.

Love (sorta),

Coral.


End file.
